<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BETWEEN BLISS AND DESPAIR by Vgal_shonen_neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581272">BETWEEN BLISS AND DESPAIR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko'>Vgal_shonen_neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE UNTOLD (RETOLD) STORY ABOUT ME AND YOU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Divergence, Drama, Leslie Thompkins cameo, M/M, Romance, So yeah, Stablished Relationship, Vicroman, ZsasMask, Zsasionis, also cuz i´m not happy with how the movie ended, an story written cuz of the feels, but they are the main ones, cuz i can´t live without it, fluff at some point, for any of them both, homoerotic content at some point, i just love this ship so much, ill add more tags in the next chapters, i´m fixing it, lol, lots of feels in this story, mention of Dinah Lance Harley Quinn and Cassie Cane, obviously, original characters just cuz i need them to tell the story, simbolism through the titles of each chapter, spiritual travel, thats for sure, there is an scene i´m almost sure you all will probably appreciate, they are not the only characters into the story, they are soulmates ok?, true love is true</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una llamada… eso fue todo, una sola maldita llamada. </p><p>La corriente del río arrojaba su cuerpo sin piedad contra las rocas y troncos que se hallaba en el camino, como si no contenta con ahogarlo tuviera que dejarle bien claro que si bien él inevitablemente moriría en su manos, no lo dejaría librarse tan fácilmente de su agonía permitiéndole escapar de la realidad por completo. Sin embargo, entre cada bofetada que recibía de su verdugo, el condenado aún se aferraba a aquellas imágenes que repasaba en su mente una y otra vez como si tratase de averiguar con desesperación antes de irse para siempre, exactamente en qué punto se había derrumbado todo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE UNTOLD (RETOLD) STORY ABOUT ME AND YOU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PERSÉFONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Una llamada… eso fue todo, una sola maldita llamada.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Se estaba hundiendo, con el cuerpo entumecido por golpes y heridas además del propio efecto paralizante del agua helada sobre sus músculos. Aún no estaba totalmente inconsciente pero su cerebro comenzaba ya a sufrir por la falta de oxígeno provocando que se mezclaran imágenes al azar en su mente, dejándolo inseguro sobre si lo que se estaba reproduciendo como cinta esposada a un ciclo repetitivo, eran recuerdos ó simples alucinaciones… de todos modos ¿qué importaba eso ya? tal vez era mejor así, ya había perdido lo más valioso y quizás esa era la forma en la que el universo, el destino o cualquier otra estupidez similar e invisible que toda la vida lo había perseguido finalmente se apiadaba de él, no sin antes haberse burlado por última vez de su desgracia… porque claro que eso es lo que desde siempre había hecho y no sería propio de su naturaleza dejar de lado su diversión por hacer una excepción en los últimos minutos que le quedaban en la Tierra a su víctima favorita.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Zsasz! – llamó al aludido a su presencia mientras se miraba al espejo con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, tomándose su tiempo para quedar deslumbrante y listo para que llegado el momento festejara como se debe regodeándose de la derrota de sus enemigos, para que con su sola e impecable presencia les hiciera arrepentirse por haberlo retado</p><p> </p><p>Víctor apareció frente a la puerta y entró con su acostumbrada calma a la habitación, esperando órdenes</p><p> </p><p>- Las tenemos – le dijo Roman entusiasta, saboreando cada palabra antes de dejarla ir por completo. Su cómplice de inmediato cambio su serio semblante por uno de alegre sorpresa y ambos rieron - ¡Pajarita! – agregó con ánimo y poco después la chica a la que llamaba cariñosamente así se presentó- ésta noche conducirás para el señor Zsasz</p><p> </p><p>Dinah asintió con la cabeza y Roman procedió a darle a su asesino favorito la orden de ir a buscar y capturar a Quinn y a la mocosa entrometida, al sitio donde la ex pareja del Joker le había indicado que los esperaría</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Tenemos que traerlas de vuelta? – cuestionó Víctor</p><p>- Creo que pueden manejar a dos pequeñas niñas… sólo tráeme mi diamante – respondió luego de pensarlo brevemente, viendo a los otros dos alejarse rápidamente para cumplir su misión</p><p> </p><p>Al fin, todo estaba saliendo como él quería.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>La corriente del río arrojaba su cuerpo sin piedad contra las rocas y troncos que se hallaba en el camino, como si no contenta con ahogarlo tuviera que dejarle bien claro que si bien él inevitablemente moriría en su manos, no lo dejaría librarse tan fácilmente de su agonía permitiéndole escapar de la realidad por completo. No, no había escarmentado lo suficiente, no aún, así que seguiría zarandeándolo con toda alevosía hasta que se aburriera de hacerlo o llegaran al final de su cauce, lo que ocurriera primero. Sin embargo, entre cada bofetada que recibía de su verdugo, el condenado aún se aferraba a aquellas imágenes que repasaba en su mente una y otra vez como si tratase de averiguar con desesperación antes de irse para siempre, exactamente en qué punto se había derrumbado todo.</p><p> </p><p>- Está sonando el teléfono –susurró Roman, adormilado y sin moverse de donde estaba</p><p>- Creo que en ésta ocasión eres tú el que debería contestar… jefe – le respondió tranquilo quien yacía junto a él- no se supone que yo esté aquí a ésta hora si ya no era necesario</p><p>- Tú nunca eres innecesario Víctor, nunca – le dijo meloso, reafirmando lo dicho al colocar un brazo alrededor del otro y acercándose más a él para recargar la cabeza en su pecho</p><p>- Sabes que no me refería a eso bebé – le dijo sonriendo, devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciándole el cabello – pero igual debes contestar tú</p><p>- No quiero – se quejó haciendo un mohín – no quiero que nada nos interrumpa ahora, solo quiero estar aquí así contigo – se acurrucó más- lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana</p><p>- ¿Y si es importante? – hizo una pausa - ¿Y si ya encontraron dónde están Quinn y la niña?</p><p> </p><p>Roman abrió los ojos. Tenía razón, era improbable que hubieran tardado tan poco pero tal vez eran buenas noticias y sería un tonto si no las recibiera frescas, así que se alejó de la calidez del cuerpo desnudo de Víctor para sentarse a la orilla de la cama y poder tomar la llamada. Afortunadamente el teléfono no había dejado de sonar, mejor señal aún de que seguramente era alguno de sus secuaces que con urgencia necesitaba enterarlo de la situación.    </p><p> </p><p>- ¿Si? – dijo expectante y esperó a escuchar el discurso de la voz al otro lado de la bocina– Bien, asegúrate de vigilar ese lugar y en cuanto lo confirmen me avisan de inmediato ¿´key?... ah y… por lo demás ya sabes qué hacer, así que hazlo – ordenó y colgó, para después levantarse a prender la luz</p><p>- ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Víctor con curiosidad incorporándose para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama y entrecerrando un poco los ojos para adaptarse al cambio de iluminación, sin dejar de ver la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de su interlocutor mientras éste regresaba para sentarse a su lado</p><p>- Parece ser que ya saben en dónde están escondidas – le dijo  tratando de controlar su emoción dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de continuar su respuesta – encontraron a un vagabundo que conoce a Quinn y a golpes le sacaron que la había visto por última vez en los límites del lado Este, cerca de ese restaurante chino “Doc´s Place” y que desde entonces no hubo más pistas de su paradero</p><p>- Entonces está ahí – dedujo Zsasz  </p><p>- No están seguros aún, por eso le dije a Ganzúa que no le quite el ojo de encima a ese lugar y si ve algo sospechoso, que me informe de inmediato, no hay que alertarlas con nuestra presencia antes de tiempo… desde luego que también le recordé que pusiera al tanto a todos los que saben de la recompensa por la cabeza de esas dos insolentes, para que vayan hasta la zona y ellos se encarguen del trabajo sucio; será como poner trampas para ratas, tarde o temprano va a salir de su coladera y te aseguro que ella sola se va a entregar</p><p>- Sin lugar a dudas tú eres el más astuto jefe – le dijo con orgullo – las van a acorralar tan rápido que van a suplicar porque seas tú y no los demás quien les tenga piedad y las mate pronto</p><p> </p><p>Roman no dijo nada, sólo lo miró sonriente pero era obvio que su ego no cabía en el edificio entero después de aquellas palabras halagadoras y mucho más por venir de quien provenían.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Víctor con un dejo de extrañeza cuando “su jefe” se levantó de nueva cuenta para tomar su bata y sus zapatillas, pues creyó que esperarían hasta el día siguiente por más noticias</p><p>- Mi querido Señor Zsasz – contestó ufano – presiento que muy pronto vamos a recibir una sorpresa muy agradable y hay que estar debidamente preparados, así que amerita un buen baño… ¿vienes? – concluyó invitándolo con el brazo y la palma de su mano extendidos hacia su dirección</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Pudo sentir el filo de algo metálico contra su pierna derecha desgarrándole el pantalón a lo largo y de paso la piel y parte del músculo, si alcanzó a detectar una interrupción así a su limbo mental quería decir que la herida que el objeto le había infligido era profunda, por decir lo menos… pero nuevamente ¿acaso importaba ya? de cualquier forma no iba a sobrevivir y aunque existiera la remota posibilidad de que lo hiciera, igualmente sería mejor que tal cosa no pasara, ya nada tendría sentido nunca más y eso le destrozaba por dentro más que lo que cualquier arma o elemento que atentara contra él podría hacer jamás. Estaba por llegar al punto en el que sería incapaz de percibir nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor sin importar qué fuera, pero más que por la situación física en la que se encontraba, esto se podría atribuir a que estaba renunciando de una vez por todas a luchar un día más. Si tan solo no hubiera… ¡No! ¡Por el contrario! ¡Maldita sea el momento en el que quien fuera decidió que su vida privada debía ser de acceso público sin su consentimiento, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido!… ¿O sí? ¿Era acaso que años de calculadas precauciones eran tan solo una ilusión que formaba parte de una cruel broma orquestada por su mayor enemigo para que se confiara y en el momento menos pensado cayera en ella como el idiota que en realidad era? Quizás… con su suerte, quizás así era.</p><p> </p><p>- Excelente – le decía a alguien por el celular- muchas gracias, enviaré por él de inmediato, hasta luego</p><p>- Ya lo tienen ¿cierto? – le dijo su interlocutor solo por confirmar, mientras terminaba de comerse la fruta que había tomado del platón sobre la mesa del comedor </p><p>- Acaban de desembarcar – respondió, mirándolo directamente y haciendo un pequeño baile de celebración con los hombros y la cabeza- y justo ahora están llevando el cargamento hasta el Banco Central de Gotham</p><p>- Entonces iré de inmediato para allá</p><p>- Tranquilo Víctor – le calmó alcanzándole la mano para evitar que se levantara de la mesa- no hay prisa, me aseguré de que nadie más supiera cuál era la verdadera ruta que seguiría el diamante, está a salvo y en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos sacaremos ésa información y haremos de cuenta que nada de esto ha sucedido –bebió un sorbo de café- tú te podrás encargar de vigilar al hacker que conseguí mientras éste trabaja para luego finiquitarlo y listo, lo único que quedará de evidencia serán esos millones extra en mis cuentas personales fuera de ésta ciudad, desde luego… ¡Ganar-ganar bebé! – cerró con un aplauso</p><p>- Eres un genio –dijo zalamero- con un demonio que lo eres jefe</p><p>- Lo sé – se rio triunfante – ese idiota hermano del buen señor Keo, eh ¿cuál era el nombre?</p><p>- Samay</p><p>- Claro, eso justamente – dijo despectivo, agitando la mano- ése tipo creyó que podría chantajearme y salirse con la suya. Lo que pasó con su hermano –agregó indiferente- fue un simple asunto de negocios – se encogió de hombros- no fue personal… además ése diamante me pertenece por derecho, pasé literalmente años buscándolo, tú lo sabes…</p><p> </p><p>Víctor solo asintió, atento a todo lo que decía Roman</p><p> </p><p>- Ése maldito de Bertinelli lo tenía muy bien oculto, con mayor razón ¿Cómo creyó ése Samay que le iba a permitir la osadía de robarme y encima exponer MI – enfatizó con la voz y colocando una mano en su pecho- vida privada? ¿Con quién carajos pensó que estaba tratando?</p><p>- Y no sabemos quién le consiguió esas fotos ó las cargó en la matriz de la piedra – intervino Zsasz</p><p>- No, eso es cierto, pero esa parte ya tuvo remedio, lástima que gracias a la desfachatez de uno tuvimos que deshacernos de todo el linaje de “Los Leones Dorados” y su gente, ya muerto Keo estaba seguro de que los demás entrarían en razón y se nos unirían tranquilamente pero en fin, hay prioridades en la vida que deben atenderse primero para asegurar el éxito y solo los más fuertes como yo lo logran</p><p>- Tienes toda la razón jefe, como siempre… a propósito ¿los soldados del puente de Sprang capituaron?</p><p>-  Capitularon… ¡por supuesto que lo hicieron! te dije que la escena de Keo les enviaría un mensaje</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Un silencio ensordecedor… una luz cegadora… no tenía idea de en dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí, más su estado de absoluto desinterés tras abandonarse y resolver que ya no había nada que pudiera provocarle sentimiento alguno (alegría, tristeza, miedo, furia, deseo…) evitó que se cuestionara al respecto y solo se quedó de pie, esperando por… por nada realmente, ese sinsentido ya no le preocupaba más, las molestias y conflictos que alguna vez le aquejaron parecían tan insignificantes ahora que ni siquiera los sentía propios sino como una historia que alguien alguna vez le contó.</p><p> </p><p>- Únicamente estoy diciendo que podría traernos problemas –dijo Víctor sin ánimos de pelear y en actitud relajada con las manos a la espalda, observando al otro desde corta distancia - sólo dímelo y te conseguiré a alguien más, incluso más hábil y fuerte que ella</p><p>- Despreocúpate ya – le respondió con algo de fastidio, dejando de ver hacia afuera de la ventana y volviendo a tomar asiento en su sofá- ella está bien, en todos estos años ha trabajado para mi sin chistar una sola vez, no hay nada de qué sospechar y en todo caso lo único que está haciendo ahora es llevarme y traerme cuando y a donde se le ordeno, sin hacer preguntas</p><p>- Aún así – marcó un poco el tono grave de su voz- no me gusta su actitud, no parece contenta con el “ascenso” que le diste- agregó intercalando la mirada entre Roman y el suelo, empezando a caminar hacia el primero lentamente</p><p>- Pffft, tonterías – dijo restándole importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar – estás siendo paranoico y eso no te queda</p><p>- No estoy siendo paranoico jefe – se defendió – ella podría hacerte algo y…</p><p>- ¿Hacerme algo? – lo interrumpió - ¿A mi? – agregó ofendido - ¡Ay por favor! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas ahora Víctor? ¿Acaso piensas que no podría defenderme por mi mismo si intentara darme un solo golpe?</p><p>- No, yo no estoy diciendo eso, me refería a que-</p><p>- O… -se levantó para quedar a la altura del otro - ¿Estás insinuando que esa niña es más fuerte que yo? ¿eh? – agregó agravando el tono de su voz, retándole también con la mirada - ¿Estás sugiriendo que podría darme una paliza como a esos imbéciles que vimos cuando sacaban a Quinn del club con ellos?                 </p><p> </p><p>Víctor cambió de posición para quedar más erguido, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y solo se limitó a torcer de lado la boca dando un fuerte suspiro antes de hablar.</p><p> </p><p>- No – dijo en seco – no estoy sugiriendo nada de eso je-fe – movió la cabeza de lado a lado al ritmo de cada sílaba de la última palabra, sin bajar la mirada ni un segundo - como te dije apenas, pasa que no me agrada que esté tan cerca de ti, podría escuchar o ver algo que no debe y contarlo por indiscreción… y no quieres eso ¿verdad?</p><p>                                                                              </p><p>Roman se quedó reflexionando unos segundos.</p><p> </p><p>- Ella no va a decir nada de nada – respondió haciendo una mueca de fastidio con la boca mientras giraba los ojos, negando con la cabeza en falsa presunción y cruzándose de brazos antes de volver a sentarse – no si sabe lo que le conviene… y no ha visto o escuchado nada – agregó molesto, elevando las manos a la altura de sus hombros y siguiendo con la mirada al otro, que había empezado a rodear el sofá donde se encontraba sentado, quedándole de espaldas– te consta que siempre he sido cuidadoso con todo lo que digo y frente a quién lo digo</p><p>- Eso no es garantía – le dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y observaba hacia la calle a través de la ventana</p><p>- ¿Estás dudando de mi ahora? – preguntó alzando la voz, girando el cuerpo en dirección a Zsasz, preparándose para levantarse de nuevo y enfrentarlo si era necesario</p><p>- ¡No! – exclamó al voltearse hacia Roman, tratando de guardar la compostura – En quien no confío es en ella ¡En ella! ¡¿Me entiendes?!</p><p>- ¡Pues no me importa! – gritó levantándose repentinamente, empujando hacia atrás el sofá con las piernas al hacerlo – ¡Va a seguir como mi chofer y punto!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente aquella luz intensa disminuyó lo suficiente para permitirle distinguir lo que había a su alrededor: nada… pero era una nada que a su vez representaba el todo, un espacio sin mancha ni imperfecciones; un sitio donde no existía un principio ni un final y donde cualquier lenguaje o numeración era ajeno y nativo a la vez; el punto cero desde donde mirar hacia cualquier dirección con confianza, más allá de cualquier pensamiento o emoción… sin embargo, no sentía paz por ello, esa sensación de vacío estático dentro de él parecía sellada, prohibiendo cualquier entrada o salida exceptuando lo que se había quedado aún en el fondo. Esa única punzada intensa que lo hizo arrodillarse, de pronto le removió las entrañas y sintió como si el corazón le fuera a estallar y su mente lo introdujera a la parte más álgida de una horrible pesadilla.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con incertidumbre, negándose de inmediato a creer lo que había escuchado, pues era inverosímil</p><p>- … si señor…-respondió seriamente la voz al teléfono- el señor Zsasz está muerto</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Zsasz está muerto</em>” retumbó inmediatamente el eco de esas palabras cual estruendo en su cabeza, quebrando algo en su interior al instante</p><p>- Hicimos lo que nos ordenó y seguimos de cerca a Quinn – interrumpió la voz – pero cuando llegamos a su escondite vimos con los binoculares cuando la asesina de la ballesta atacó al señor Zsasz lanzándole una flecha al cuello, él se defendió, luego Lance también lo atacó dejándolo en el suelo, después de eso ellas siguieron moviéndose y esperamos pero él ya no volvió a levantarse ni contestó nuestra llamada… ¿Quiere que nos encarguemos del asunto?</p><p>- No, no, no – dijo tratando de permanecer ecuánime al hablar – yo iré hasta ustedes – sentenció y colgó el teléfono tan lentamente que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en lo que procesaba nuevamente todo aquello</p><p>- No es cierto- pensó – no, no es cierto – dijo ahora en voz alta - esto no está pasando ¡Es mentira! ¡No puede ser!</p><p> </p><p>Cayendo pesadamente sobre su pequeña banca al lado del espejo donde momentos antes de la fatídica llamada se estaba arreglando, ahora el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era el de la figura de Víctor, de pie frente a él como siempre, sonriendo y esperando ansioso por recibir instrucciones suyas sin importar cuales fueran. “<em>Sólo dilo jefe y considéralo resuelto</em>” evocaba aquella voz cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y entonces se sintió morir en vida. Literalmente dejó de respirar antes de que sus pulmones le urgieran por devolverles el aire provocándole un grito sofocado que casi lo vuelve a paralizar.</p><p> </p><p>- Todo fue mi culpa – se dijo en voz alta con desconcierto, abriendo los ojos de par en par al tiempo que tembloroso se pasaba las manos por el cabello de adelante hacia atrás lentamente, como si fuera la única manera de salir de ese trance – ¡todo fue mi culpa! – repitió gritando ya sin contenerse, golpeándose el pecho con fuerza antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a sollozar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, trayendo al frente de sus pensamientos la última escena de su vida con Víctor en ella, reviviéndola dolorosamente una y otra vez, como espinas que se clavaban profundamente en su corazón haciéndolo sangrar profusamente y sin parar.</p><p> </p><p>Lo último que Víctor le había dicho era formularle una pregunta simple: “¿Tenemos que traerlas de vuelta?”, refiriéndose obviamente a si mismo y a Dinah Lance, a quien hasta entonces Roman solía llamar “Pajarita” como un apodo afectuoso por la hermosa voz que poseía para cantar y que él apreciaba, pero que sin dudarlo, si en ése momento la volviera a escuchar le parecería igual a los horribles y despreciables gritos de la banshee que en realidad resultó ser.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba ahora sin poder reprimir el llanto, repasando su mano derecha sin cesar por ése mismo lado de su rostro, tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea!</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a patalear ahí sentado, gritando a todo pulmón, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos aferradas a su cabello y agitándola de lado a lado y de arriba hacia abajo, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared, todo para tratar desesperadamente de liberar el dolor y el remordimiento que lo destrozaban por dentro sin piedad. Si tan solo hubiera mandado con otra persona a la doble cara de Lance, si tan solo el único en el que realmente confiaba no hubiera sido Víctor Zsasz, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho que él fuera personalmente, si tan solo… nuevamente fue consciente de un hecho que  se convirtió para él en parte fundamental de la desgarradora tragedia de la que ahora más que nunca entendía que era merecedor: ésa misma noche, tan solo pocas horas antes, después de aquella experiencia inolvidable para ambos donde se repetían mutuamente como incontables veces antes lo mucho que se amaban, se necesitaban y se complementaban, Roman no solo le volvía a confirmar en acciones y palabras lo que sentía por él sino que también continuaba agradeciéndole que por su siempre oportuna intervención regresara a la vida renovando todas sus fuerzas, listo para defenderse de quien fuera pues estaba seguro de que Víctor peleaba a su lado como fiel caballero aprestando su espada con firmeza contra los enemigos de su rey, saliendo siempre avante de todo conflicto… y aún así, en cruel ironía del destino y con solo dictar una estúpida orden que ni siquiera había pensado bien por estar distraído con la promesa del triunfo inminente, sentía que había cometido la más alta traición pues había sido el único culpable de enviar directo a su muerte a la persona que amaba y que le había acompañado a pesar de todo: las caídas, los golpes, las traiciones, los insultos… de los triunfos, las pérdidas, las tristezas, las alegrías… hasta de las discusiones, que si bien no eran frecuentes también llegaban a presentarse entre ellos.</p><p>“Sólo tráeme mi diamante” le había dicho con arrogancia, sabiendo que obtendría lo que quería cuando quería, como siempre… ahora se daba cuenta de la magnitud del significado de sus palabras; aquel diamante que tanto ambicionaba era únicamente eso, una rara piedra formada por la compresión del grafito a una muy alta presión y temperatura, con cualidades que la convertían quizás en una joya preciada para muchos pero cuya exclusividad no se limitaba a una sola pieza existente, por muy pocas unidades que pudieran hallarse o fabricarse y ni siquiera por el valor personal que contenía en su interior por añadidura. En cambio, todo ese tiempo que se la pasó pendiente y casi obsesionado con recuperar esa piedra particular estuvo ciego a lo verdaderamente importante para él, a la verdadera joya que él ya poseía y que había dado por hecho que la tendría por siempre debido a los continuos recordatorios recibidos de que en efecto ésta le pertenecía a él y sólo a él.</p><p> </p><p>- Víctor – pronunció el nombre muy quedo y entre lágrimas, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando con tanta fuerza los ojos mientras nuevamente se tapaba el rostro con las manos, como si al salir cada letra desde el fondo de su ser éstas lo fueran acribillando para hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya estaba padeciendo</p><p> </p><p>Efectivamente, por culpa de una mala decisión que tomó había sentenciado a morir a su joya más preciada, al diamante más raro que jamás había visto en su vida y que desde que lo conoció y hasta ése día no había dejado de fascinarlo con su peculiaridad, con los destellos de luz que reflejaba y que iluminaban su mundo entero en exclusiva y sin egoísmo, permitiéndole hacer con él lo que su voluntad y capricho quisieran, porque así ambos lo deseaban… y ahora tal posesión invaluable se había perdido para siempre, se le había escapado de las manos por su propia necedad a la que maldecía sin cesar. Víctor tuvo razón todo ese tiempo, él lo persuadió sutilmente de no apresurarse, le advirtió sobre ella en más de una ocasión pero aferrándose para variar a una ilusión de control sobre todas las cosas a su alrededor y por qué no, también debido a su ingenuidad por lo mismo, decidió ignorarlo o al menos restarle importancia a algo tan improbable porque creía que tan sólo exageraba aunque tampoco lo culpaba del todo; Zsasz había tomado como su deber personal el protegerlo así fuera de si mismo y Roman lo sabía porque aquel se lo había dicho de viva voz,  así que entendía el por qué de su preocupación ante la más mínima señal de sospecha de alteración a su bienestar, pero jamás pensó que fuera precisamente en circunstancias tan impensables que la paranoia de la cual anteriormente lo había acusado sin verdadera intención de hacerlo, se volvería una cruda y apabullante realidad por la que ahora tendría que pagar el más alto precio.</p><p>Pero… un momento… ¿Y si en realidad la culpa no había sido suya? </p><p>Gracias a tal realización, todas sus emociones arremetieron contra él a la vez en un instante, dejándolo impávido por unos segundos que parecieron horas. Cuando por fin logró regresar en sí, involuntariamente comenzó a temblar de rabia, el tic en su ojo derecho que creía ya superado volvió a hacerse presente y su respiración se aceleró como nunca antes.</p><p> </p><p>- Fueron ellas – dijo con voz grave, escupiendo veneno de odio al hablar – todo esto es su culpa – repitió para reafirmárselo</p><p> </p><p>De pronto un ínfimo rayo de esperanza se coló a su tren de pensamiento.</p><p> </p><p> - Es que es imposible – dijo en igual tono que antes – esas brujas no pudieron haberlo matado, Víctor es demasiado listo para ellas, si, esto es solo un malentendido… igualmente me las van a pagar – agregó poniéndose de pie – les voy a enseñar con quién se metieron, van a aprender por las malas que nadie se burla de mi</p><p> </p><p>Con paso firme pero lento, experimentando un repentino elevar de sus sentidos cual si se encendiera a más de mil grados centígrados, se encaminó directo hasta uno de los objetos que decoraban su enorme habitación: una máscara que colgaba solitaria a diferencia de las muchas otras que permanecían expuestas en grupo a lo largo de los pasillos que conformaban las distintas áreas del que era su hogar. Aquella careta representaba para él más que solo un símbolo de intimidación y exigencia de respeto con el que se presentaba ante sus hombres en cada reunión de la sociedad que él mismo dirigía en el bajo mundo y que estaba en continuo crecimiento gracias a su dedicación y esfuerzo de reclutar a más miembros nuevos que se unieran a su causa. La máscara con forma de cráneo, esculpida detalladamente en madera de ébano y montada sobre un forro de piel por fuera y satín por dentro -ambas cosas de la más alta calidad para permitirle a su dueño portarla cómodamente- había sido creada por él mismo con ayuda de Víctor, tomando la materia prima para el tallado directamente de los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido el muy querido y valioso escritorio de la oficina de su padre dentro de la mansión familiar y que Roman por propia mano se había encargado en su momento de reducir a escombros como un claro mensaje de ultimátum antes de marcharse para siempre de ahí en búsqueda de su verdadera independencia, lejos de los reproches, juicios y hasta golpes físicos que estaba harto de recibir por parte de su progenitor, quien le echaba la culpa de todo y le recriminaba el ser débil, inútil e indigno de su linaje cada que tenía la oportunidad, especialmente tras enterarse de “quién era realmente” su hijo.</p><p>Así pues, aquella máscara que ahora se colocaba con ceremonia como si se tratara de una corona, sería el estandarte que portaría a los cuatro vientos para dejar claro de qué estaba hecho, asumiendo por primera vez las riendas de su vida sin dudarlo, sin dilaciones ni falsa diplomacia que en muchas ocasiones lo detuvieron de dejar salir sin tapujos la parte más obscura de su personalidad, de la cual quizás paradójicamente su padre sí estaría orgulloso.       </p><p>Una vez ataviado de pies a cabeza con uno de sus más elegantes trajes, sin olvidar desde luego sus infaltables guantes a juego, se miró al espejo por última vez para admirarse a si mismo, decidido a cobrar venganza por lo que esas malditas desgraciadas le habían hecho, por todo el dolor y angustia que le habían provocado; clamaría con deleite por la sangre de cada una de ellas hasta la última gota, pero antes de eso se dirigiría hasta donde estaría ubicada la supuesta última morada de aquel por el que más se encontraba motivado a llevar a cabo su vendetta, tan solo para asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que en efecto ya no se encontraba en éste mundo.</p><p> </p><p>- Esto es por ti Víctor – dijo con esa mezcla de furia, dolor y resolución que  lo envolvían – esto es por nosotros amor mío, ya verás, las haré lamentar el día que creyeron que podrían retarnos y no recibir su merecido</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Drenado como estaba ya, sin nada más que ofrecer a quien o lo que fuera que lo había obligado a revivir con lujo de detalle el momento más doloroso de su vida entera para regodearse con su sufrimiento como si se tratara de un elíxir exquisito, nuevamente se puso de pie y ahí se quedó estático. No le importaba lo que pasara a continuación si es que algo sucedía, él ya no existía pero lo peor, aquel al que consideró su única verdadera alma gemela y el amor de su vida tampoco lo hacía, de acuerdo a lo último que alcanzó a saber sobre su estado físico porque ni siquiera pudo llegar a corroborar que lo que había escuchado por terceros era la indiscutible verdad o si por el contrario y como él lo supuso, aún quedaba esperanza de hallarlo respirando así fuera de modo imperceptible.</p><p>Perdía la vista en la distancia, reflexionando sobre cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya, quizás eran minutos, quizás eran años, décadas o hasta centurias, daba igual, no significaba nada para él y dado que así era, sólo se mantuvo ahí sin moverse un centímetro. No sentía nada, ni cansancio ni dolor, ni angustia ni inquietud… nada en lo absoluto y a pesar de no sentir tampoco paz por la ausencia de cualquier emoción terrena, llegó a la conclusión de que así estaba bien y sonrió sin dejar de posar la mirada en el horizonte; quizás al fin era libre, no como él lo hubiera imaginado pero tal vez de eso se trataba el más allá y por vez primera aceptó sin protestar su destino y su presente, si es que a lo que fuera que estaba atestiguando podía llamarle así.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo de pronto en su mente – creí escuchar… - entonces cerró los ojos y prestó más atención </p><p> </p><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo. Un eco desconocido y lejano, muy lejano ¿Pero cómo? Si en aquel espacio reinaba únicamente el silencio y ni él mismo era capaz de articular palabra con sus cuerdas vocales. No, tendría que haber sido cosa suya únicamente, una breve alucinación producto de permanecer sin la más mínima estimulación auditiva, lo que él bien sabía que podría llevar a la locura pues era una de las técnicas que en ocasiones llegó a utilizar para torturar a sus víctimas y sacarles “de buena manera” la información que requería. </p><p> </p><p>- No, es real – volvió a decir con la voz de su interior y comenzó a girar en su sitio lentamente, tratando de localizar el lugar exacto de donde provenía aquel sonido</p><p> </p><p>De pronto se detuvo. El eco continuaba pero no era capaz aún de dar con su ubicación exacta, lo que lo había hecho frenarse era haber divisado un pequeño punto también lejano. Trató de enfocar la vista sin moverse de su sitio, tratando de reconocer qué era lo que poco a poco parecía acercarse a él.</p><p> </p><p>- No puede ser – dijo con incredulidad para sus adentros. A pesar de provenir de una familia hipócrita y superficial, aún conservaba consigo la noción de haber acudido con sus padres a algunas actividades y sermones religiosos, con el único propósito de mantener las apariencias e incrementar sus conexiones con los demás miembros de la comunidad que poseían un estatus social elevado, así que si bien él personalmente no creía exactamente en ninguna de esas cosas pues las rechazaba tanto como despreciaba a su familia, no podía evitar pensar que quizás llegado el momento de “rendir cuentas” lo lógico sería que él no podría acceder a eso que llamaban tan magnánimamente como “el paraíso” y mucho menos cualquier otro que se dedicara a algún oficio como el suyo y hubiese cometido los mismos ó quizás aún peores crímenes. Desde luego que parte de tal condena incluiría en ese caso el que tampoco podría jamás volver a ver a nadie que hubiese conocido en vida y que le tuviera la más mínima estima, por lo que ya que al fin fue capaz de reconocer algunos rasgos de aquel punto convertido poco a poco en silueta borrosa, no supo decir si ésta era real o tan solo una ilusión que le causaría un incontenible mar de emociones -como el que experimentó recién llegó ahí- para después desaparecer tan rápido como éste se había originado, a manera de recordatorio permanente de su castigo en solitario, sin poder comentarlo nunca con nadie ni tampoco poder sosegarse por completo.</p><p>No teniendo nada que perder, trató de forzar su voz para que ésta generara algún sonido al exterior, pero sólo conseguía que sus labios reprodujeran la pronunciación de las letras sin acompañarse de nada más. Algo comenzó a incitarlo a no rendirse y entonces insistió una, dos, tres veces más, sin éxito. La silueta comenzaba de nuevo a alejarse y al caer en cuenta de que no era físicamente capaz de moverse de su lugar para ir tras ella, hizo un último intento y gritó tan fuerte como pudo aún si ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo que dijera era lo que efectivamente estaba viendo.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Víctooooor!” se escuchó por todo el lugar… y la silueta se detuvo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pues bien, primer capítulo de ésta historia que como comenté en los tags, está inspirada por los feels que me provoca esta ship (OTP más bien) y porque no me gustó cómo acabó la historia para ellos en la película, así que ésta es mi versión de los hechos.</p><p>Espero que les guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla :) les agradezco de antemano sus visitas y sus comentarios, siempre son un gran regalo de parte de los queridos lectores :)</p><p>P.d. Dedicada a mis cómplices en éste pequeño fandom: Scarleth y Fer. Love ya! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. HADES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una melodía… todo por una maldita melodía.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Una fuerte punzada en el lado izquierdo de su cuello seguida de una sensación de ahogo. De inmediato, más presión ejercida sobre su reciente herida, lo que le evitó el poder respirar y por lo tanto defenderse, comenzando a perder el conocimiento gracias a aquella rata que momentos antes había enfrentado a punta de pistola para gritarle sus verdades directo a esa hipócrita, mentirosa y traicionera cara suya, que desde siempre supo que era su verdadera fachada y que tan solo había vuelto a confirmarlo pero ya de manera fehaciente, una hora antes.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Pajarita! – llamó Roman a la muchacha para que ésta se acercara</p><p> </p><p>Víctor la observó llegar poco después para recibir la orden que le estaba siendo asignada, pero como siempre, en medio de ese pequeño momento de celebración que él estaba compartiendo con “su jefe” y que dejaba ser evidente al sonreír, por dentro su instinto de alarma volvió a encenderse al detectar ciertas microexpresiones fugaces en el rostro de la chica recién llegada, más no dijo nada al respecto, prefirió enfocarse en las instrucciones que ahora le eran dadas a él; después de despejar una breve duda que tenía al respecto y asentir con la cabeza, rápidamente emprendió camino hasta el estacionamiento del club para que su chofer asignada por aquella noche lo llevara hasta su destino.</p><p>Sin embargo, durante todo el camino no dejó de observarla, analizando a detalle cada movimiento, mirada y expresión de ella, tomando nota mental de cada uno de esos sutiles cambios que solo alguien como él, con su experiencia y astucia era capaz de traducir y usarlo a su favor en el momento que fuese conveniente.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo con toda calma, en contraste con el aparente nerviosismo de la mujer, quien no dejaba de mirar seriamente cada tanto el retrovisor, como si esperara que alguien apareciera detrás de ellos</p><p>- Nada – le contestó llanamente, pero ese imperceptible temblor de inseguridad en su voz delataba su verdadero estado de inquietud</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz solo la observó en silencio y la dejó seguir conduciendo, después miró hacia la pantalla encendida del celular de la chica y alcanzando a leer un mensaje entrante que decía “Te veo ahí” y que según el detector de llamadas del aparato provenía de un número desconocido, volteó a verla nuevamente. Fue ahí cuando confirmó lo que tanto había estado sospechando y se decidió a hacer algo al respecto, por el bien de su jefe.</p><p> </p><p>- Detente – le dijo sin emoción</p><p>- ¿Qué? – le respondió ella con extrañeza  sin dejar de ver hacia el frente       </p><p>- Que detengas el maldito auto ahora – repitió la orden con un dejo de molestia, ella lo miró con incertidumbre – tengo que orinar – agregó sonriendo, obligándola así a que se orillara para estacionarse</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que el auto frenara, Víctor le ordenó a Lance que no apagara el motor y que permaneciera atenta a su regreso pues no tardaría. Una vez que Zsasz se hubiera bajado del vehículo, se encaminó hasta uno de los callejones cercanos y se adentró en él lo suficiente para asegurarse de que la conductora no pudiera visualizarlo. Ya estando de incógnito, procedió a llamar a uno de sus secuaces, avisándole que de inmediato corriera la voz entre todos los miembros de la Sociedad de Máscaras, pues ésa noche el señor Sionis los estaba convocando de manera urgente en el parque de diversiones abandonado, ubicado a orillas del lado Este cerca del muelle. Recibiendo un “entendido señor Zsasz” como respuesta, colgó el celular y se dirigió nuevamente al carro para proseguir con su camino.     </p><p>El plan estaba en marcha.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Caminaban ya por el pasillo que llevaba al último piso superior de aquel desvencijado juego mecánico. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se escuchaban los pasos en eco mientras avanzaban y cómo al mismo ritmo esa tensión silenciosa tanto en uno como en otro iba aumentando también. Ella porque seguramente rogaba que la niña a la que había ido a rescatar siguiera con vida –lo que no duraría por mucho, de eso se aseguraría Víctor- y él porque por dentro se encontraba hecho una bomba a punto de estallar, observando a la chica y teniendo muy presente ese sentimiento para evocarlo plenamente al momento de ejecutarla con más deleite aún del que usualmente se regodeaba con el resto de sus víctimas. La manera tan cínica en la que la farsante estaba dándole una puñalada por la espalda a su dueño después de todo lo que éste había hecho por ella, incluyendo defenderla ante cualquier sospecha de no ser honesta con dicho amo, era despreciable; una ingrata que sin duda no merecía esa clase de atención, si tan solo supiera cuan especial era en verdad su hasta entonces protector… pero no, Víctor Zsasz era el único que lo sabía a cabalidad y por eso mismo únicamente él estaba facultado para portar el título de celoso  guardián del bienestar de Roman contra cualquier irrespetuoso e ignorante que osara dañarle sin importar la forma… y defendería tanto esa exclusividad como esa integridad con su vida de ser necesario, pensaba mientras recordaba uno de tantos momentos consagrados a la única posesión que valía la pena para él incuestionablemente.</p><p> </p><p>- El teléfono está sonando- le dijo una conocida voz y de inmediato regresó a modo de vigilia, pues tenía el sueño ligero, fruto de años de practicar su peligroso oficio</p><p> </p><p>Justo antes de eso, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente bajo el cobijo de la obscuridad de la habitación, sintiendo apenas los movimientos de quien yacía a su lado, disfrutando de la compañía y del toque de aquel cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo que se encontraba en iguales condiciones. La calidez de aquella presencia no se irradiaba solo físicamente sino también a niveles intangibles que lo llevaban a una plena serenidad y eso era algo que sin duda amaba, pues nadie más tenía la capacidad de hacerlo revivir con toda claridad aquella primera vez que creyéndose ya totalmente perdido y listo para desaparecer de éste vil mundo para siempre, sin esperarlo había experimentado una epifanía, renaciendo así y encontrando un nuevo propósito para su existencia, pero ésta vez libre de toda atadura terrenal. No era la única razón obviamente, pero sí una de las principales por las cuales desde hacía años había permanecido a su lado fielmente, convirtiéndolo en el objeto eterno de su adoración.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Vienes? – le invitó dulcemente el dueño de sus pensamientos, extendiéndole su brazo y su palma para que le tomara de la mano</p><p> </p><p>Después de haber recibido una llamada que interrumpió su mutuo y preciado tiempo a solas pero que él mismo le motivó al otro a contestar por si se tratase de algo importante, sobre todo conociendo las circunstancias que estaban a su alrededor y de las cuales le había apartado temporalmente y con gran maestría por considerarlo su deber principal tanto como el de recordarle a éste que él – Roman Sionis- era quien daba las órdenes fuera de su pequeña burbuja sagrada, Víctor se sintió un poco decepcionado de tener que abandonar su lugar especial compartido, pero ese sentimiento se esfumó de inmediato al observar el rostro de la persona que genuinamente amaba. Tan sólo mirarle sonreír le resultaba algo irresistible así que de inmediato imitó aquel semblante entusiasta, se puso de pie y tomó su mano para seguirlo sin decir nada, hasta donde se encontraba instalada la tina de baño.</p><p> </p><p>- Abriré la llave de la regadera para que se comience a calentar y esté a la temperatura perfecta para ti – le dijo, adelantándose un poco a él una vez adentro del lugar</p><p>- No Víctor, espera – le pidió el otro - ¿Por qué la prisa?</p><p>- Pero tú dijiste que…</p><p>- Sé lo que dije – interrumpió dejando escapar una risilla – créeme que no hay nadie más consciente de que el tiempo es oro y por eso no hay que perderlo, pero… -le tomó de la mano nuevamente para acercarlo a él y besarlo – ahora me siento tan feliz gracias a ti – lo abrazó- que no quiero que esto se acabe así nada más, deseo disfrutarlo tan solo un poco más</p><p>- Jum- vocalizó divertido y conmovido a la vez, respondiendo al abrazo – desde luego, lo que tú ordenes – le dijo en voz baja</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se soltaron despacio y después de mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse, Víctor le pidió a Roman que se sentara en un pequeño banquito cercano mientras él se ocupaba de girar entonces las llaves del agua de la tina para atemperarla y llenarla; entre tanto, sacó de uno de los estantes una serie de botellitas de colores así como de unas velas, que luego virtió en el agua y encendió respectivamente, acomodando todo con precisión y cuidado como si fuera a realizar un ritual mágico muy poderoso.</p><p>Una vez teniendo cada cosa en su lugar, con el ambiente llenándose poco a poco del dulzón aroma que desprendían aquellas esencias mezcladas, Zsasz se detuvo frente a “su jefe” y se inclinó para besarlo primero en los en los labios, avanzando de ahí  al lóbulo de su oreja derecha y posteriormente al cuello, ocupándose al mismo tiempo de pasarle sus manos por los hombros para despojarlo de aquella bata con delicadeza, prodigándole caricias conforme lo hacía. Roman simplemente se dejaba consentir cerrando los ojos dando un suspiro y concentrándose en seguir con el puro tacto de la piel el recorrido de su amante, tan solo realizando algunos movimientos con su cabeza en respuesta a aquellos besos o con los brazos para facilitarle al otro el quitarle la prenda que lo cubría temporalmente y ya una vez sin ella, poder acariciarle el cabello con una mano, colocándole la otra sobre su espalda para frotarla y presionarla ligeramente indicándole que se movieran hasta la tina.</p><p> </p><p>- Sostente de mi – le dijo Víctor al ayudar a “su jefe” a entrar con seguridad en el agua hasta que quedó cómodamente recostado, con los brazos recargados en las orillas de la tina y con los hombros, parte del pecho y su cabeza sobresaliendo del líquido</p><p>- Ahora ven - le ordenó Roman con cariño, así que sin pensarlo dos veces Zsasz se le unió quedando a la otra orilla dentro de aquel espacio engañosamente reducido, arrodillado de frente al otro  pero sin estar tampoco completamente sumergido, tomando consigo una esponja que se encontraba en una repisa colocada al lado de la tina. Luego sin decir nada, comenzó a avanzar pausadamente hasta su compañero para quedársele viendo directamente a los ojos</p><p>- ¿Acaso me estás acechando, querido Víctor? – le dijo seductor</p><p>- … sí, eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo – le contestó en igual forma y lo besó – pero no puedo evitarlo, tú despiertas mis instintos como nadie lo ha hecho nunca – agregó empezando a lamerle el cuello justo por debajo de la garganta  –  simplemente me enloqueces</p><p> </p><p>En respuesta, Roman dejó escapar un profundo suspiro seguido de un pequeño gemido. Víctor podía sentir las piernas de su amante rozar contra las suyas al tratar de no moverse tanto cuando  a continuación y además de mantenerse sobre el área del cuello con los labios y la lengua, empezó a tantearle lentamente con sus manos – una libre y la otra que sostenía la esponja- los costados, el abdomen y hasta los muslos, inspeccionando cada pequeña parte que le daba forma a dicha anatomía, como si fuera un perito que minucioso anotaba todo lo que hallaba a su paso. Quería grabarse en la memoria esa visión que el objeto de su afecto le regalaba solo a él mientras aprovechaba para limpiarlo a consciencia y con cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>- Date la vuelta amor – le susurró al oído a “su jefe”. Éste se reacomodó en su sitio para quedar ahora sentado de lado y con las piernas ligeramente recogidas, recargándose de la orilla de la tina con los brazos cruzados frente a él y dándole la espalda a su compañero.</p><p> </p><p>Estando el otro a su entera merced, Zsasz comenzó a rozar delicadamente con los labios algunos puntos específicos de aquella luminosa piel que parecería impecable para cualquiera, pero que para un ojo entrenado como el suyo, poseía unas marcas prácticamente invisibles como evidencia de un pasado del cual su dueño evitaba hablar por ser algo doloroso para él, pero que a través del tiempo Víctor había logrado hacerse de tal conocimiento, guardándolo bajo llave tanto como si fuese propio.  </p><p>Tomando de la repisa junto a la tina una botella de jabón líquido, vació algo del mismo en la esponja y comenzó a frotarla suavemente en toda la espalda de su compañero, aprovechando para hacerle un masaje en toda el área, pasando también por hombros y brazos.</p><p>La única respuesta que recibía a cambio eran profundos y pausados suspiros que le indicaban que Roman se encontraba inmerso en un estado de calma y tranquilidad casi envidiables y todo gracias a él, pero no se enorgullecía vanamente por esa razón sino sinceramente, porque amaba todo lo que provenía de parte de aquel al que llamaba “jefe” -en distintos tonos e intenciones según la circunstancia- como fruto de sus atenciones y sólo de sus atenciones; sabía que aquel con nadie más dejaba de lado sus caprichos y sus exigencias para influenciarse ciegamente o hacer caso a las propuestas de un tercero si estas le parecían mínimamente estúpidas o contradictorias a su voluntad; sabía que a él le habían sido entregados voluntariamente un poder y una confianza inmedibles y aun así jamás había abusado de ello, por el contrario… eso era precisamente lo que él más atesoraba y lo que volvía especial ése completo dar y recibir que le pertenecía sólo a ellos dos, pues mientras más estaba uno ávido por complacer, el otro más dispuesto estaba a dejarle hacer con él lo que quisiera y aquello era una exquisita paradoja incomprensible para quien quiera que no los conociera más que por su reputación pública, es decir, el resto del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Víctor? – le distrajo de pronto de sus pensamientos</p><p>- Dime, jefe – contestó rápidamente, deteniéndose un momento de lo que hacía, en espera de la siguiente frase</p><p> </p><p>Roman no le dijo nada, primero se dio la vuelta para hincarse  a su altura y encararlo. Luego le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo directamente con aquellos ojos azules que el otro no se cansaba de admirar cuando los tenía así de cerca.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo de verdad te amo… ¿lo sabes, cierto?</p><p> </p><p>Extrañado por la manera un poco dudosa con la que había escuchado la pregunta, instintivamente frunció el ceño y parpadeo en lo que procesaba aquel timbre de voz que por un segundo le resultó ajeno al de su interlocutor.</p><p> </p><p>- Por supuesto jef-</p><p>- Llámame por mi nombre</p><p>- … por supuesto Roman –suspiró y le sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre las del otro para reafirmar sus palabras- es una de las dos únicas certezas que tengo en esta maldita vida</p><p>- … ¿Cuál es la otra? – preguntó curioso ahora, causando que Víctor soltara una risilla</p><p>- Que yo también te amo a ti, desde luego; Roman Sionis Beauvais, alias “jefe”, también conocido como el único soberano de todo lo que soy por dentro y por fuera</p><p> </p><p>Ante semejante respuesta sin vacilación, Roman no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y dejar que un par de lágrimas furtivas rodaran por sus mejillas, antes de proceder a besarlo y luego abrazarlo.</p><p> </p><p>- Gracias Víctor – le dijo al oído, casi quebrándosele la voz – no sé qué haría sin ti</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz solo le respondió el abrazo y dejó que este durara tanto como el otro lo necesitara. No tenía que responderle de vuelta algo como “de nada” ó “también te lo agradezco”, pues en primera le parecía algo sumamente superficial y que sólo se decía por cumplir un estúpido e hipócrita protocolo social… y en segunda, porque para él eran un hecho y un compromiso que había adquirido con gusto tiempo atrás, no existían titubeos de su parte así que no necesitaba que le agradecieran nada directamente, Roman lo hacía con acciones todo el tiempo aunque éste no se diera cuenta, después de todo Víctor siempre se fijaba en los detalles que la mayoría tenderían a ignorar, era un don que siempre había tenido.    </p><p> </p><p>- ¿Te parece si termino de enjuagarte la espalda para que pasemos a tu cabello y estés listo antes de que se haga más tarde? – le preguntó con ternura y sintió como el otro asentía con la cabeza sin hacer sonido alguno más allá de un nuevo suspiro</p><p> </p><p>Así pues, Roman volvió a su posición anterior para permitirle a su compañero terminar con su trabajo; posteriormente se volteó quedando de frente al otro, sumergiendo la cabeza para mojarse el cabello y que así Víctor se lo frotara también mediante un masaje.</p><p>Sin embargo, mientras estaba atento a su tarea, Zsasz sintió que unas manos suaves, tan conocidas para él, le comenzaron a tallar con cuidado el cuerpo. No lo externó en ése momento, pero en realidad se encontraba eufórico por recibir esa atención tan poco usual e inesperada hacia su persona… y no es que estuviera ansioso por pedirla alguna vez o porque jamás hubiera pasado antes, pero no era tampoco una prioridad el que sus necesidades fueran atendidas de igual forma a como él solícitamente lo llevaba a cabo para con quien tenía enfrente… y aun así, esas pequeñas muestras espontáneas de afecto eran precisamente lo que le permitían apuntalar esa certidumbre con respecto a lo que sentía por Roman.   </p><p>“Ahora déjame a mi terminar contigo” le dijo “su jefe” y complaciente sumergió la cabeza para después permitirle a éste frotársela con cariño, mientras observaba atento cada gesto que aquel ponía al concentrarse en hacer bien su labor… entonces Víctor solo pudo pensar al contemplarlo, que efectivamente no existía nada ni nadie más hermoso, especial y único en todo el universo que fuera además y por si fuera poco, tan perfecto para él. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Cuando estaban a punto de entrar y antes de abrir la puerta de manera muy sigilosa, Zsasz le ordenó a Lance - mediante una seña de su mano- esperar para poder escuchar si efectivamente a quienes que habían ido a buscar se encontraban ahí; una vez que confirmó el hecho, sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra un pequeño objeto de metal en forma tubular que contenía a su vez un objeto de forma y composición iguales pero que terminaba en una punta de aguja.</p><p>La chica a su lado solo lo observó sostener con una mano el artefacto cual si fuera un arma y con la otra girar la manija de la puerta sin hacer ruido, para asomarse y una vez que hubiera localizado su objetivo, le apuntara y  le disparara.</p><p> </p><p>- No es justo – escuchó balbucear a Quinn al tiempo que ésta se desplomaba en el suelo por efecto del sedante</p><p>- ¿Era eso necesario? – le dijo Lance mientras pasaba al interior del lugar tranquilamente</p><p>- Tú no la conoces como yo – le respondió con un dejo de presunción, mientras avanzaba hasta su víctima y se ponía a jugar un poco con ella, cual gato que hace lo mismo con su comida antes de devorarla de un bocado</p><p> </p><p>De pronto escuchó ruidos provenientes de un cuarto aledaño ubicado en ese mismo piso. Era la voz de Lance… para variar… muy probablemente hablando con la niña pero haciendo además quien sabe qué pues trataba de no hacer mucho ruido. Víctor se levantó de su lugar dejando sola por un momento a Quinn, quien le resultaba tan odiosa como así le parecía al propio Roman; sin embargo, había alguien más ahí presente que sin lugar a dudas también despertaba en él aquel instinto asesino solo con escucharle decir una palabra, ya ni mencionar su canto pues mientras Zsasz caminaba hasta aquella habitación desconocida, se puso a recordar que ella era una de las principales razones de que aquel día -hacía poco más de una semana- se comenzaran a alinear las primeras piezas de dominó que inevitablemente cayeron en secuencia, llevándolos gradualmente hasta el presente.   </p><p> </p><p>- ¡Pues no me importa! – le gritó levantándose repentinamente, empujando hacia atrás el sofá con las piernas al hacerlo – ¡Va a seguir como mi chofer y punto!</p><p> </p><p>Dándose cuenta de que la situación empezaría a salirse de control, decidió apelar a ser él -como siempre- quien los devolviera a ambos a un estado de cordura, así que sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las levantó mostrando las palmas para indicarle al otro que se calmara.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Muy bien jefe, ya entendí! – le dijo en voz alta, tratando de imponerse ante el otro con el mero objetivo de hacerse escuchar y detener la inminente pelea –… que siga siendo tu chofer entonces – agregó empezando a caminar hasta el otro y detenerse justo enfrente- pero déjame explicarme primero ¿está bien? </p><p>- … está bien – le dijo fastidiado pero ya sin gritar – habla</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz seguía mostrando las palmas de sus manos y manteniendo su intensa mirada sobre la de “su jefe”. Muy lentamente le tomó de los brazos y ejerció una ligera presión sobre ellos para empujarlo hacia abajo en señal de que se sentara. Una vez concedida su tácita petición, suspiró y prosiguió con lo que pretendía decir hasta antes de haber sido bruscamente conducido al inicio de la creciente tormenta llamada Roman Sionis.</p><p> </p><p>- Ok… mira jefe – hablo pausado – me queda claro que no voy a disuadirte de lo que le plazca a tu voluntad ni pretendo tampoco obligarte de ninguna manera a que cambies de opinión, eso sería impensable de mi parte…</p><p>- Y entonces por qué caraj-</p><p>- Solo – le detuvo alzando levemente la voz y mostrando las palmas de sus manos frente a él– déjame terminar, por favor</p><p>- … ´key – dijo girando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos-… sigue</p><p>- Pero si te soy sincero, estoy preocupado</p><p>- ¿Tú? – le preguntó incrédulo - ¿Qué podría preocuparte a ti de esa niña, Señor Zsasz?</p><p>- No me preocupo por mi, sino por ti – confesó sin más, haciendo parpadear al otro en confusión- yo sé que “tu Pajarita” no es nada más que uno de tus relucientes trofeos para presumir allá abajo en el escenario porque desde hace tiempo te volviste aficionado a la melodía particular que canta para entretener y atraer a todos los clientes, así que eso no es lo que me inquieta – se inclinó para quedar a la altura del rostro de su interlocutor y sostenerse brevemente de las rodillas de este– sino que ella pueda abusar de la nueva confianza y libertad que le acabas de otorgar tan magnánimamente porque en realidad no tiene tal significado para ella y eso – enfatizó lo último – es lo que sí no pienso permitirle</p><p>- Ni yo tampoco se lo voy a permitir – le interrumpió –  lo sabes perfectamente, no veo como algo que te consta tan bien de pronto te causa conflicto</p><p>- Porque – le dijo Víctor, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y recargando los brazos sobre ellas, sin dejar de mirarlo – sé lo mucho que te importan éstas cosas y no quiero decepcionarte tomando acciones por mi cuenta sin que tú me lo ordenes, aunque lo haga con la mejor intención para enseñarle una lección que jamás olvide sobre cómo rendirte pleitesía como bien lo mereces… además no quiero que por culpa de alguien ajeno a lo que nos compete únicamente a ti y a mi, discutamos como ahora, no soporto esas intromisiones       </p><p> </p><p>Roman permaneció reflexionando en silencio unos segundos.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo también odio que peleemos por una estupidez – le dijo dándole la razón – te prometo que no dejaré que ella olvide cuál es su lugar Víctor – agregó tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y acercándolo a su frente suavemente – y tú prométeme que tratarás al menos de guardar la calma cuando ella se aparezca y la dejarás hacer su trabajo</p><p> </p><p>Víctor gruñó en protesta frunciendo el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza para luego sellar el trato posando sus labios sobre los del otro. Realmente le causaba escozor el que alguien -quien fuera- se entrometiera entre él y Roman, especialmente si ese supuesto extraño estaba tan ciego como para darse cuenta de lo que su jefe valía; nadie merecía siquiera lamer la suela de sus zapatos si pretendía únicamente sacar ventaja de ese breve deslumbramiento que Sionis tenía de vez en cuando con alguna “rara pieza” en particular que le llamara la atención y por eso fuera su deseo el tenerla en su colección, para alardear sobre ella hasta que se aburriera de su presencia.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quieres que vayamos a…? – le preguntó en voz baja</p><p>- No – respondió – que sea aquí, que no queden malas memorias sobre nosotros en uno de mis lugares favoritos para descansar</p><p>- Como ordenes – le sonrió</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>El ataque llegó por dos frentes y lo tomó desprevenido. Se maldijo por no haber sido cuidadoso como siempre pero la realidad es que estaba tan indignado y por qué no, tan dolido pues otra vez alguien se atrevió a pisotear la confianza que el que era su jefe había puesto en un tercero creyendo que era legítima su lealtad, que sus emociones usualmente controladas en extremo pero que ahora se encontraban a flor de piel, lo distrajeron.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres una maldita rata asquerosa – le dijo con sumo desprecio a Lance - Sabía que no se podía confiar en ti, “la Pajarita de Roman” – agregó en igual tono despectivo- … tú, maldita pajarita. Es por eso que necesita que yo lo cuide – continuó, ya casi sin poder contener la rabia que sentía por dentro contra aquella despreciable traidora- por eso necesita que yo lo proteja</p><p> </p><p>La chica levantó las palmas de las manos frente a él y trató de calmarlo diciéndole que “tan solo estaba siendo paranoico” y eso, fuera de tranquilizarlo lo enfureció más, pues no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella frase relacionada al tema, pero la diferencia era que en ésta ocasión el reproche provenía de alguien que no tenía ningún derecho a dirigirse a él así y mucho menos si ya de por si sospechaba de ella desde el principio, aunque por petición expresa de Roman hubiera hecho la promesa de mantener su bajo perfil al respecto… y todo para evitar volver a discutir debido a ella, lo que era el colmo, que justamente ella fuese la culpable de generar con su presencia un momentáneo pero notorio distanciamiento absurdo y fuera de lugar, entre Sionis y Víctor.    </p><p>Quería matarla ahí mismo y estaba a punto de hacerlo por no obedecerle inmediatamente con respecto a abrirle las entrañas a la pequeña mocosa que se había tragado el preciado diamante, pero no contaba conque la infeliz tendría un cómplice inesperado que de hecho él no conocía ni tampoco era la fastidiosa de Quinn, quien aún permanecía bajo los efectos del sedante que él le había lanzado utilizando un dardo y una pequeña cerbatana automática. Así pues, entre ambas enemigas se encargaron de derribarlo; casi de inmediato sintió fuertes piquetes en su costado derecho y esto más la falta de respiración por la sangre que se estaba colando por su tráquea abierta, lo pusieron fuera de combate al poco tiempo, dejándolo únicamente con una mezcla de indignación y coraje al final de su pensamiento por culpa, nuevamente, de aquellas ratas, incluyendo a la más traidora y despreciable de ellas.     </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Una súbita realización parecía urgirlo a que se pusiera en pie.</p><p>“Tengo que avisarle”… “tengo que encargarme”… “tengo que ir tras ellas”… “tengo que protegerlo”… “TENGO QUE PROTEGERLO”. Todas aquellas frases rebotaban sin cesar por cada rincón de su mente, pero por más que éstas le empujaban a seguir simplemente parecía no existir conexión entre voluntad y físico; estaba listo para correr tras su objetivo más al mismo tiempo era incapaz de moverse por mayor esfuerzo que hiciera.</p><p>Puso todo su empeño en siquiera poder abrir los ojos para saber qué estaba pasando a su alrededor, pues de pronto escuchó voces gritando que casi de inmediato se callaron y algo le decía que él necesitaba atestiguar de qué trataba todo aquel alboroto por ser urgente, más todo fue inútil. Sin embargo, empecinado y con una inquietud creciente en su pecho, nuevamente intentó hacer alguna clase de movimiento, lo que fuera, solo para confirmar si había perdido el control de su cuerpo por completo o si solo era un estado temporal provocado por el ataque que había recibido hacía… ¿hacía cuánto? Repentinamente cayó en cuenta de que no solo no podía persuadir a sus propias extremidades de impulsarlo a ningún lado, tampoco era capaz de suponer ahora cuánto tiempo había pasado ya suspendido en cualesquiera que fuera su actual posición en el suelo. Tenía la sensación de que habían pasado un segundo y una eternidad al mismo tiempo.     </p><p>“Maldita sea” pensaba, “¡vamos, muévete con un carajo! ¡Apresúrate!” se ordenaba a sí mismo, pero así como sus labios no se movían para articular las palabras que con tanta vehemencia formulaba en su cerebro, tampoco lo hacía uno solo de sus otros músculos. Decidió entonces darse un respiro momentáneo para pensar en alguna otra estrategia que al fin le funcionara, pero contrario a su usualmente creativo cerebro para idear planes y torturas, sintió que no tenía la noción más remota de cómo proceder a continuación. Sin poder hacer más por ahora, se dedicó entre tanto a dilucidar en dónde rayos estaba, haciendo uso de los únicos sentidos que parecía no haberle fallado aún: el oído y el olfato.  </p><p>Silencio, total y absoluto silencio, ni el más leve sonido se alcanzaba a percibir y no pudiendo tener acceso a su vista tampoco, comenzaba a frustrarse de tal privación. Si tan solo supiera cómo era aquel lugar, pues tenía la impresión de que ya no se encontraba tirado sobre aquel roído sillón que por cierto, apestaba a humedad, dentro del escondite de Quinn. Por lo tanto, si no percibía tan desagradable olor cerca de él, quizás significaba que lo habían movido de su sitio original dentro de la misma zona ó que de plano lo habían trasladado a una ubicación enteramente distinta.</p><p>¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se preguntaba nuevamente, el punzante dolor y aquella desesperante asfixia que previamente había sentido parecían haberse esfumado de un momento a otro. Sintió alivio ante tal hecho, creyendo que tal vez lo que le había pasado había sido una vívida alucinación solamente, como las que hacía muchos años había experimentado como parte de su destructivo hábito de bebida después de haber perdido todo lo que hasta entonces le importaba en el mundo. Sí, eso tendría que ser, una alucinación y nada más… ¿pero cómo? Si esa etapa la había superado… el sedante desde luego, era la única explicación posible para todo: su falta involuntaria de movimiento, la pérdida de sus sentidos, el no poder percibir el dolor… sí, eso era, habían utilizado su propia arma en su contra así que sólo tenía que esperar a que le pasara el efecto del fármaco para levantarse de donde estuviera ahora y continuar su misión pendiente.</p><p>Y… nuevamente lo invadía la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía y se aceleraba a la vez. ¿Seguía sin entender entonces qué sucedía o por qué nada pasaba ni con él ni a su alrededor? Sería ya momento de que alguien lo hubiese encontrado o hasta despertado, pero no, nada de nada… ¿Tendría que resignarse a permanecer inmóvil para siempre? pero si eso fuera, querría decir que estaba… no, era imposible, lo habían herido gravemente, cierto, pero no sería la primera vez, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir un ataque como ese… ¿o no?</p><p>Permaneció en silencio. Comenzaba a abandonar sus pensamientos y aquella urgencia interna que parecía no soltarlo al principio, de pronto se estaba diluyendo… ¿Y si su destino por fin lo hubiera alcanzado? ¿Y si la etérea dama vestida de negro a la que había servido como heraldo todos esos años al fin le hubiera llamado a su retiro? Desde mucho antes él ya había hecho las paces con ella, por eso le servía y vivía cada día como si fuera el único, así que no tenía problemas con partir cuando le llegara esa particular última misión. Sucedía que, a diferencia de aquellos a los que él gustoso liberaba de sus ataduras terrenales, él no poseía nada a lo cual aferrarse con obsesión… salvo por... como si se tratase de un rayo que atravesaba por todo su cuerpo, de pronto se sintió electrizado de pies a cabeza, recordando todos los acontecimientos de su vida a la vez, pero lo último que se terminó de instalar dentro de cada parte de su ser con tanta fuerza cual si se tratara de un huracán y dejándolo completamente abrumado, fue un singular nombre que representaba para él un todo, el todo por el que ahora volvía a ser consciente de que había estado luchando incansablemente para lograr despertar, pues era su única y genuina razón de vivir: "Roman"         </p><p>Fue justo entonces, cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y su cuerpo por fin le hizo caso, permitiéndole ponerse de pie. Primero todo se encontraba borroso, pero una vez que se adaptó a la luz, miró a su alrededor minuciosamente para tratar de adivinar su paradero, dejándolo igual que antes al no poder divisar más que la nada, cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.</p><p>Intentó caminar para ir a explorar. Al principio le costó mucho trabajo dar el primer paso, pero respiró hondo y de nueva cuenta cerró los ojos para dejar fluir lo que fuera que lo estaba deteniendo y listo, como por arte de magia recuperó la movilidad y empezó a caminar poco a poco aunque sin rumbo específico, tan solo buscaba algo que le indicara si existía una salida, un atajo, un agujero… un manual al menos que le facilitara su tránsito por aquel lugar pues tenía prisa por regresar al lado de aquel que había sido clave fundamental para que saliera de su estupor previo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo en voz alta al detenerse para escuchar atentamente – conozco ése sonido… ¡Aquí estoy!</p><p> </p><p>Víctor gritó y el eco retumbó por todo el lugar, sin recibir réplica por ello. No sabía hacia quién se dirigía pero apenas escuchó el rumor, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, después de todo no perdía nada si de pronto se encontraba con alguien en aquel lugar, tal vez podría servirle de guía u orientarlo por qué clase de camino hipotético debía seguir su rumbo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí estoy!  - repitió una vez más, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tal y como pasó la primera vez</p><p> </p><p>Esperó, pero al darse cuenta de que de nuevo se hacía el silencio, volvió a emprender su camino… hasta que sintió por tercera ocasión aquella inquietud encenderse con premura por cada partícula que lo conformaba, indicándole que estaría en lo correcto si decidía esperar un poco más... y ahí estuvo. Ese sonido que escuchó nuevamente a la distancia y que le siguió a aquella intensa sensación interna, fue ahora mucho más claro; ubicando de dónde provenía y sin dudarlo, hizo un alto hacia su dirección.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Roman! – exclamó antes de disponerse a correr  directamente hacia su encuentro   </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. INFIERNO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Y todo por unas fotos… unas malditas fotos.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Aquella tarde, Zsasz regresaba de cumplir un par de encargos que le había pedido realizar su jefe. Se encontraba en la parte trasera del club, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo que lo guiaba hasta el elevador cuyo destino exclusivo era el penthouse, cuando algo lo interrumpió. </p><p> </p><p>- ¿Número desconocido? – pensó cuando sintió vibrar su celular y lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver la pantalla, previo a contestar la llamada - ¿Quién habla? – dijo</p><p>- Señor Víctor Zsasz supongo – contestó una voz</p><p>- ¿Quién carajos quiere saberlo y por qué me está llamando? – de inmediato dijo desafiante</p><p>- Tranquilo –replicó la voz sin alterarse- esas no son formas de empezar una conversación amistosa</p><p>- No me importa ¡¿Qué demonios quiere y cómo consiguió mi número?!</p><p>- Mire señor Zsasz – dijo la voz después de suspirar con algo de fastidio – no importa realmente cómo lo conseguí, pues la razón de mi llamada es para que hablemos sobre un asunto que estoy seguro le interesa mucho</p><p>- No quiera verme la cara – amenazó – no existe ningún “asunto” importante que me involucre directamente a mi, del que no esté yo enterado</p><p>- Bueno… – contestó la voz sin inmutarse – en ése caso, quizás debí aclarar que también es un asunto muy importante para el señor Sionis, su… jefe</p><p> </p><p>Víctor guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar</p><p> </p><p>- Hable ya – le ordenó - ¿Qué tiene que ver nada con el señor Sionis?</p><p>- Oooh – entonó la voz- tiene mucho que ver, se lo aseguro… escúcheme bien, mi nombre es Samay Anewa y soy el hermano de uno de los socios de su jefe, quizás escuchó hablar de él ya que apenas ayer asistió a una reunión con el señor Sionis en el muelle del lado Este de la ciudad, según tengo entendido… su nombre era Keo   </p><p> - ¿Qué es lo que pretende? –contesto rápidamente al reconocer el nombre del sujeto que él mismo había despellejado y degollado hacía menos de veinticuatro horas - Le advierto que mi jefe no es ningún estúpido, lo que sea que él haya tratado con el señor Keo fue por asunto de trabajo, así que si pretende amenazarlo con dañarlo a él o a sus negocios de una vez sepa que está perdiendo el tiempo</p><p> - Señor Zsasz, creo que no me comprende– insistió la voz- no niego que me siento muy mortificado por la pérdida de mi único hermano y ciertamente me hubiera gustado pensar que solo fue un malentendido puesto que el señor Sionis y Los Leones Dorados estamos… en el mismo giro comercial por así decirlo, pero lamentablemente también fallecieron mi cuñada y mi querida sobrina, así que me es algo difícil pensar que ese “negocio” entre su jefe y mi hermano no fue algo más que solo por cuestiones laborales…</p><p> </p><p>Víctor permanecía en silencio, escuchando cada palabra al tiempo que empezaba a elucubrar cuál sería el mejor método para torturar y matar lentamente a aquel infeliz que le hablaba, una vez que lo sacara del agujero donde se refugiaba</p><p> </p><p>- … esto me lleva inevitablemente al punto que motivó mi llamada en primer lugar: apenas me contó Keo que se reuniría con el señor Sionis, le sugerí que tomara algunas precauciones, usted sabe, solo por si acaso; él me pidió de favor que me encargara del asunto, así que mandé a una persona a vigilar… a una prudente distancia desde luego… las actividades del señor Sionis para garantizar que todo era legítimo con respecto a la cita del día de ayer… y resulta que dicha persona terminó sacando ciertas fotos que por cierto, le estoy enviando a su celular en éste preciso instante, así que le pido me haga el favor de revisarlas y darme aviso de si le llegaron sin problemas, antes de continuar…</p><p> </p><p>Sintiendo vibrar nuevamente su teléfono, Víctor se alejó brevemente de la bocina para observar la pantalla. Efectivamente, acababa de recibir un mensaje con varios archivos adjuntos. Temiendo ya por lo que fuera que pudieran tratarse aquellas imágenes que mencionaba Anewa, observó primero a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y después presionó una tecla para abrir el contenido del mensaje.</p><p> </p><p>- … ya recibí las fotos… – contestó con un casi imperceptible nerviosismo en el tono de su voz, después de tomarse un momento para asimilar lo que acababa de ver</p><p>- Excelente… admito que aunque me tomaron un poco por sorpresa, tampoco soy quién para juzgar y créame, no tendría ningún problema con fingir que éste y el infortunado incidente sobre mi hermano jamás pasaron pero como le dije, dudo que con respecto a Keo las cosas se dieran de manera fortuita, así que sí, estoy buscando…ehm… que lleguemos a un arreglo, uno de verdad ésta vez, por lo que voy a solicitar su cooperación y la del señor Sionis directamente si es posible</p><p>-… ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? – le dijo con voz grave, tratando de contener su furia </p><p>- Ah – exclamó Samay en triunfo- parece que al fin nos entendemos señor Zsasz, me alegra mucho saberlo. Le explicaré rápidamente lo que va a hacer…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Desesperado por hallar la forma de moverse del sitio donde se encontraba firmemente asegurado, Roman incluso se tiró al piso tanto como su parálisis le permitía, para tratar de arrastrarse de ahí sin dejar de fijar la vista hacia aquella silueta que comenzó de pronto a moverse más y más rápido hacia él.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Víctor! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que usaba sus manos para aferrarse a nada pero aun así intentar avanzar  - ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó, golpeando el piso con los puños - ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!... ¡Víctor! ¡Víctor! ¡Aquí estoy Víctor!   </p><p> </p><p>Cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrar toda su energía en dar ése único primer paso que presentía que requería para salir de donde estaba, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo moverse ni un ápice. De pronto escuchó con claridad el sonido de pasos acercándose a toda velocidad que se detenían a una distancia cercana… y luego una respiración agitada muy muy familiar para él, así que sin poder creerlo aún, parpadeó para enfocar de nuevo la vista y poco a poco fue recorriendo con ella aquella figura de abajo hacia arriba, reconociéndola ya plenamente.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Víctor? – dijo estupefacto - ¿En verdad eres tú Víctor? … ¿O es otro de esas engañosas visiones que he estado teniendo aquí?</p><p>- No –respondió ajetreado- sí soy yo… jefe</p><p> </p><p>Desde luego que tenía que ser él, nadie más insistiría en llamarle así pasara lo que pasara, aún bajo aquellas circunstancias, pues un viejo acuerdo no escrito hacía que aquel fielmente respetara esa específica cláusula de comunicación entre ellos a menos que le dijesen lo contrario.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Acompañado solamente por el rumor que hacía el elevador al ir en ascenso, Víctor seguía dándole vueltas a “las instrucciones” que le habían dado para comunicarle a su jefe la desagradable noticia que acababa de recibir por culpa de aquel desgraciado tipo que los estaba chantajeando.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Zsasz! – exclamó alegre Roman – Tardaste un poco más de lo esperado pero eso es lo de menos, anda, siéntate y sírvete algo de comer</p><p>- No tengo hambre, jefe – le dijo con seriedad</p><p> </p><p>Roman se le quedó viendo con extrañeza, algo no andaba bien.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué te sucede Víctor? – cuestionó en igual tono que él, dejando de lado su plato - ¿Por qué estás así?</p><p>- Será mejor que de momento no toques la comida – le previno sin cambiar su seriedad, acercándose hasta quedar a su lado y recargarse sobre la mesa y el respaldo de la silla– tenemos un problema… un serio problema</p><p>- Me estás asustando Víctor – confesó poniéndose de pie – dime ya qué sucedió</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz respiró profundo y tomó al otro de la muñeca para conducirlo sin hablar hasta un vacío cuarto de escobas, el único sitio que le pareció lo suficientemente privado y amplio como para que cupieran ambos y así proceder a la fastidiosa tarea que estaba siendo obligado a cumplir.</p><p> </p><p>- En un minuto van a marcar a mi celular – le dijo- y un hombre que me pidió específicamente que no te revelara su identidad antes de tiempo, va a hablar contigo</p><p>- ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando Víctor? – le dijo fastidiado por no entender nada - ¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí dentro? ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?</p><p> - Nada jefe, pero no confío en que nadie nos esté observando</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Víctor, explícate ahora mismo!</p><p>- ¡No puedo jefe! – exclamó con frustración -  ¡Es parte de toda esta maldita cosa que me obligaron a decirte!</p><p>- ¡¿Cómo que te obligaron?! – gritó indignado -  ¡¿Quién carajos cree que tiene tal derecho?!</p><p>- ¡Eso es lo que te estoy explicando justamente! – le tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos – ¡ahora por favor escúchame! … ¿De acuerdo?</p><p> </p><p>Roman guardó silencio, pero sentía que el corazón empezaba a latirte más rápido por la incertidumbre</p><p> </p><p>- Cuando recibas la llamada – le dijo Víctor tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, influenciando al otro a imitarle- el que me pidió decirte esto te va a dar también a ti algunas instrucciones y espera que las sigas al pie de la letra o habrá consecuencias</p><p> </p><p>- ¡¿Pero qué caraj-</p><p> </p><p>Justo en ése momento, timbró el teléfono.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Trató de ponerse de pie inútilmente. Entonces Víctor se acercó rápidamente a él y le ayudó a incorporarse.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Te encuentras bien jefe? – le dijo</p><p>- Sí, estoy bien, supongo… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo me pudiste encontrar? No podía gritar ni hacer otro sonido y pues, estás viendo, tampoco puedo moverme de aquí no sé por qué carajos, no importa cuánto lo intente</p><p>- No lo sé – le respondió – solo creí haberte escuchado y apenas reconocí tu voz, de inmediato corrí hacia acá – agregó sonriente</p><p> </p><p>Al ver aquel rostro iluminado, Roman de pronto se vio inundado hasta el tope por sus emociones, que creyó que lo habían abandonado dejándolo en estado de congelación permanente.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Me alegra tanto poder volver a verte! – exclamó comenzando a llorar, abrazando con fuerza a su compañero, no, al amor de su vida - ¡Creí que te había perdido para siempre!</p><p>- Y a mi me alegra tanto haberte podido encontrar – le dijo estrechándolo también con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarse con el que a su vez también era el amor de su vida –… especialmente porque – agregó sin soltarle, con un dejo de resignación al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría - tú no deberías estar aquí todavía…</p><p>- … ¿Cómo que no debería estar aquí? – le preguntó deteniendo su llanto tanto como pudo y sin soltar al otro, pero echándose hacia atrás lo suficiente para verle la cara</p><p>- Es sencillo jefe, tú no estás muerto… pero me temo que yo sí</p><p> </p><p>No le importó la primera parte de la respuesta, solo la segunda y lo que eso representaba, así que sin nuevos cuestionamientos Roman se echó a llorar de nueva cuenta y se aferró aún más a Víctor</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No! – exclamó con necedad - ¡No puedes estar muerto! ¡Te lo prohíbo!... y si lo estás ¡me quedaré aquí contigo, al carajo lo demás!</p><p> </p><p>Conmovido, Víctor se limitó a dejarse envolver por los brazos del otro y a corresponderle de igual manera. Así se quedaron por algún tiempo que les fue imposible saber cuánto duró en aquel lugar donde dicho concepto no tenía presencia, pero que se sintió como un enorme alivio mutuo de ese vacío que cada uno por su cuenta había experimentado anteriormente, durante aquel viaje por los últimos momentos más significativos de sus respectivas vidas, aunque aún no entendían qué era lo que aquello representaba.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Soltándolo de las muñecas y dando un profundo suspiro, Zsasz tomó el celular de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a Roman, mientras la tensión en aquel pequeño espacio encerrado aumentaba con cada timbrazo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quién habla? – dijo Roman a secas, esperando a que aquel extraño dijera algo, por si le reconocía la voz</p><p>- ¡Señor Sionis! – contestó la voz alegremente – sabía que ni usted ni el señor Zsasz me decepcionarían, gracias por atender mi llamada</p><p>- Déjese de tonterías – le ordenó – dígame quién es y qué es exactamente lo que está buscando o ¿acaso no sabe con quién está tratando?</p><p>- Por supuesto que sé con quién estoy hablando señor Sionis… más de lo que quisiera saber de hecho… en fin, me presento: mi nombre es Samay y me apellido Anewa, igual que mi hermano, el señor Keo Anewa – enfatizó</p><p> </p><p>Roman guardó silencio, haciendo memoria visual sobre el hombre al que había pertenecido tal identidad que mencionó Samay</p><p> </p><p>- Sí, conozco al señor Keo – le dijo sin inmutarse - ¿Cuál es el problema con él? Solo hemos tratado asuntos de negocios</p><p>- Precisamente ése el problema señor Sionis, como le comentaba previamente al señor Zsasz, dudo mucho que solo haya sido un negocio sin más, dadas las circunstancias en las que mis hombres lo encontraron a él y a toda su familia</p><p>- Solo fue una reunión que salió mal – interrumpió – mi asunto era con el señor Keo, no es culpa mía que insistiera en hacerlo un evento social, así que no hay nada más que decir al respecto y ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas importantes que hacer</p><p> </p><p>Samay resopló en el teléfono antes de hablar.</p><p> </p><p>- No me cuelgue todavía señor Sionis o quizás se arrepienta ¿Está olvidando el mensaje que el señor Zsasz le dio de mi parte?</p><p> </p><p>Roman volteó a ver la cara de preocupación de Víctor, recordando la manera inusualmente nerviosa en la que le había hablado y lo había llevado hasta el pequeño cuarto donde ambos se encontraban encerrados</p><p> </p><p>- El señor Zsasz me pasó su mensaje – contestó con seguridad-  y le reitero que no hay nada que usted o yo podamos hacer al respecto de lo que ocurrió ¿Qué pensó que lograría al llamarme? ¿Amenazarme? Sin duda no me conoce entonces</p><p>- Todo lo contrario señor Sionis – replicó rápidamente- ahora mismo irónicamente me encuentro en una… posición donde creo que no solo lo conozco bastante más de lo que la mayoría de sus socios o sus subordinados lo hace, sino que también me da una providencial ventaja para lo que tenía planeado hacer en cuanto me enteré de la lamentable muerte de mi querido hermano junto con su esposa y mi sobrina, gracias a usted…</p><p>- Usted no me asusta Samay – dijo con presunción – ni siquiera es lo suficientemente hombre como para haberme contactado cara a cara</p><p>- Curioso que diga eso – le interrumpió – porque justamente a esa parte iba. El señor Zsasz recibió una serie de archivos que le envié  su celular, por favor sea tan amable de decirle que se los muestre antes de continuar con nuestra charla…</p><p> </p><p>Roman se dirigió a Víctor, pidiéndole que le mostrara a qué archivos se refería aquel sujeto al teléfono. Víctor torció la boca y suspiró profundo, en verdad odiaba tener que ser cómplice obligado de aquella despreciable trampa contra la persona que amaba, pues además tendría que atestiguar sus reacciones ante ello y tan solo pensar en lo que representaba para el otro ese shock, le dolía por dentro.</p><p>Zsasz tomó el teléfono de vuelta y accesó al mensaje. Una vez expuesto en la pantalla del aparato, le dijo a su jefe que presionara con el dedo sobre el link para abrirlo.</p><p> Apenas vio de qué trataban aquellas imágenes, Roman sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo: comenzó a sudar frío, a tener una taquicardia como si fuera a sufrir de un infarto y a percibir como las piernas le temblaban al punto de no saber si aún sería capaz de sostenerse en pie por si solo.</p><p> </p><p>- Esto es – pensó alarmado – esto... es de apenas…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>No se habían soltado ni un segundo, creían firmemente que nada más importaría si permanecían así y en silencio, que no tendrían que preocuparse por lo que sucediera o no en adelante mientras se aferraran el uno al otro, impidiendo de esa forma que jamás los volvieran a separar.    </p><p> </p><p>- Te extrañé tanto Víctor – le dijo al fin – no creí que podría volver a verte</p><p>- A mi me urgía encontrarte – contestó el otro – necesitaba saber que estabas bien</p><p> </p><p>Roman no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por un profundo dolor cuando escuchó aquellas palabras y por primera vez se halló plenamente libre de hablar con la verdad frente a él, tal y como ésta iba surgiendo de su interior.</p><p> </p><p>- Perdóname Víctor – dijo sollozando – por favor perdóname</p><p>- ¿Perdonarte jefe? – le dijo extrañado - ¿De qué exactamente debería perdonarte? Estás aquí y sé que estás bien, es todo lo que quería  </p><p>- No Víctor – insistió sin poder contener el llanto – tú no lo entiendes – lo apretó aún más contra su pecho, como si temiera que lo rechazara al oír su confesión – ¡todo esto fue mi maldita culpa! ¡solo mía!</p><p>- Eso no es verdad – le dijo confortándolo – en todo caso, si existe alguien a quién culpar sería a la traidora de Lance, a la mocosa entrometida y a la odiosa de Quinn</p><p>- Con mayor razón te pido perdón Víctor – siguió, ahora tomándole del rostro con ambas manos para traerlo hacia el suyo – tuviste razón todo el tiempo y mi maldito, maldito orgullo, mi maldito capricho, hicieron que subestimara tus advertencias – tomó aire entre lloriqueos – te pido desde el fondo de mi corazón que me perdones por lo imbécil que fui por no hacerte caso</p><p> </p><p>Víctor cubrió con sus manos las de Roman mientras éste le hablaba, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza al observar la expresión de angustia y remordimiento que se reflejaba en cada centímetro del rostro del otro, acompañado a su vez de lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de aquellos ojos que tanto le deleitaban y que lamentaba que ahora no pudiera admirar en todo su esplendor pues éstos se hallaban cerrados.</p><p>Como era natural en él cuando ocurrían situaciones similares, no quiso intervenir de inmediato, así que dejó que la intensidad de esos sentimientos que experimentaba el dueño de su corazón se drenaran lo suficiente como para regresarlo a un estado de mayor sosiego; tan solo permaneció ahí de pie sin moverse, cerrando los ojos también y frotando las manos del otro en señal de consuelo y comprensión, aunque tampoco pudo evitar por completo el contagiarse de aquella fuerte emoción, así  que con un profundo suspiro le permitió a sus propias lágrimas fluir y deslizarse por su piel hacia donde quisieran.     </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Aquellas imágenes saltaron en la pantalla del celular como si se tratase de un río infernal desbordándose. Al principio creyó que estaba viendo mal, que no era verdad lo que estaba claramente observando ahí, pero conforme más se fijaba en los detalles de cada una, más iba asimilando la posibilidad de que fueran legítimas y no un vil montaje. Fue cuando comenzó a recordar exactamente de cuándo es que procedía la evidencia que dejaba descaradamente al descubierto el mayor de sus secretos.</p><p>Resulta que todo se había originado el día anterior, cuando él y Víctor discutieron por el nuevo trabajo que le había asignado a Dinah como su chofer personal: Usualmente, o no existían problemas significativos entre ellos o de plano estos no se presentaban; después de años de estar juntos habían llegado a un estadío de armonía tal que su dinámica dentro y fuera de la intimidad era básicamente el ideal más envidiable para cualquiera a su alrededor, podrían apostarlo y les bastaba con jactarse a solas de dicho conocimiento; incluso llegaban a mandarse sutiles miradas cómplices de burla por lo patéticas que se veían -al hacer un verdadero drama- algunas de las parejas cuando peleaban entre ellas, lo que ocurría de vez en cuando, especialmente después de algunas copas dentro del club del que era poseedor. Desde luego que en ésas situaciones la acción que procedía inevitablemente era sacarlas de ahí, pero no dejaba de ser divertido y los hacía sentirse aún más afortunados de no ser ellos quienes arreglaran así sus diferencias, en el remoto caso de que ese tema saliera a la luz durante alguna charla.</p><p>Así pues, aquel día que ya ubicaba perfectamente, era uno de esos raros en los que una pequeña molestia comenzaba a volverse una discusión en forma que, de haber seguido el camino por el que iba, hubiese terminado muy mal seguramente si ellos fueran como el resto de los enamorados al enojarse, pero al no pertenecer a aquella típica clase la tal discusión se tornó en un momento intenso y pasional pero con connotaciones mucho más placenteras para los involucrados… el detalle ahora no era que aquello hubiera ocurrido como otras tantas veces, si de algo no se avergonzaba Roman Sionis era de que sabía lo que quería durante esos menesteres y lo pedía sin inhibición alguna tanto como se dignaba a su vez a complacer al otro solo porque se trataba de él y de nadie más, pero una cosa era el vivir su sexualidad como y donde se le diera la gana junto a la persona en la que plenamente confiaba… y otra muy distinta el hacer de ella una exhibición pública que encima se daba a conocer sin su consentimiento.   </p><p>Pensando en todo esto, mientras repasaba una y otra vez la vista por las imágenes, aun negándose a aceptar que nada de esa situación estuviera ocurriéndole, el impacto inicial que tuvo al verlas y que lo dejó sin habla, gradualmente se estabilizó para dar paso a mezclarse con otras emociones igual de potentes: ira, miedo, angustia, rabia, desesperación… y que por supuesto no hacían nada por mejorar su actual estado sino empeorarlo. Sin embargo, en medio de ese incendio interior del que era víctima y para el que por el momento no hallaba salida, trató de guardar la calma tanto como pudo para  volver a tomar la bocina y continuar con aquella atroz llamada que buscaba condenarlo a una penitencia que considero que sin duda estaba fuera de cualquier límite permitido.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres un maldito hijo de perra – contestó en el tono más neutral que pudo - ¿Cómo te atreves a –</p><p>- Me doy cuenta de que ya pudo ver las fotos – le interrumpió Samay con rapidez – pensé que me había dejado hablando solo pero ahora entiendo que solo se tomó unos minutos para apreciar con detalle la calidad de las imágenes…</p><p>- Tú, maldito desgraciado – replicó conteniéndose – te voy a –</p><p>- Lo sé – le dijo ignorando el insulto – también me sorprende que existan cámaras con tan buenas lentes, lo que es la tecnología hoy en día… pero ya hablando en serio señor Sionis – carraspeó – lo que le mandé fueron los archivos originales, es decir, no existe otra copia en ningún otro teléfono ni tampoco están impresos o guardados en alguna computadora; de hecho el único que las tiene guardadas en algún artefacto de estos además de usted soy yo… ah claro, y la persona de la que le hablé que me hizo favor de tomarlas estará indispuesto permanentemente, así que no se distraiga pensando en eso… de nada por cierto…</p><p>- … entonces ¿qué objetivo tiene? – le cuestionó genuinamente confuso</p><p>- No me malentienda señor Sionis – se rio – lo que estoy haciendo es tener una mera cortesía con usted, es decir, solo le estoy avisando con un poco de antelación lo que ya se ha puesto en marcha mientras hablamos. Digamos que lo que busco es que cuando lo inevitable ocurra no lo tome por sorpresa y eso nos impida aclarar esta situación tan penosa con preguntas y reclamos que no van sobre el tema de interés a tratar. Le explico con gusto: si bien las fotos no se encuentran regadas por ninguna parte de la red pues tomé la precaución de enviárselas por una línea privada y de ahí que solo su… subordinado y yo tengamos acceso a ellas, no es verdad que ustedes y yo seremos los únicos que sepamos de su existencia…</p><p>- ¡¿De qué carajos me estás hablando entonces infeliz?! – le gritó</p><p>- … a eso voy, no se altere… ¿Recuerda el diamante Bertinelli? ¿Aquel que usted tanto ambicionaba? -hizo una pausa- ¿Recuerda que le comentó a mi hermano que ya lo tenía en su poder? Bueno, pues antes de “desaparecer” le pedí a la persona que tomó las fotos que sin que nadie lo viera introdujera una copia, en alta calidad por supuesto, del archivo completo mediante un código único creado por él y que es posible leerlo gracias a un algoritmo sencillo que poseen todos los bancos del mundo para poder hacer transferencias de dinero vía electrónica entre las distintas cuentas, así que sin importar a cuál acuda para extraer los códigos que tanto le interesan y sacar así tan solo un par de millones extra por encima de lo que realmente vale esa joya, en cuanto quien sea que se encargue de dicha tarea procese todo, va a su vez a liberar y esparcir por toda la red el archivo encriptado como si fuera un virus…</p><p> </p><p>Al escuchar aquel discurso, Roman se quedó atónito y por un segundo estuvo en blanco, sin saber qué decir o qué pensar</p><p> </p><p>- … solo me está tratando de engañar con toda esa palabrería enredosa ¿verdad? – atinó finalmente a decir, tratando de sonar seguro – porque no parece más que una mentira muy elaborada para hacerme caer en su juego y si es así, no sabe en lo que se acaba de meter</p><p>- Lamento que piense de esa manera señor Sionis – le contestó sin preocupación – estoy tratando de ser lo más amable y transparente con usted por respeto a un código de honor que siempre guardamos los Leones Dorados frente a nuestros enemigos y rivales, pero supongo entonces que usted no va con esas “ridiculeces” ¿Me equivoco?... lo que le dije no es más que la pura verdad punto por punto, no hay más, pero si prefiere quedarse con la idea de que es todo lo contrario…</p><p>- Un momento – se apresuró a decir - … ¿Qué clase de “acuerdo” es al que quiere llegar? Dígalo sin rodeos</p><p>- Sabía que entraría en razón señor Sionis – dijo regodeándose – lo que quiero es sencillo: que me entregue por escrito el título de propiedad de todo lo que posee en ésta ciudad incluyendo desde luego su club, también que renuncie a su poder con la gente que le sigue diciéndoles que a partir de ahora forman parte de las filas de los Leones Dorados… y finalmente, que usted se vaya de Gotham para siempre y nunca regrese. Una vez que haya cumplido con todos los requisitos, yo personalmente me encargaré de que esas fotografías sean destruidas antes de que caigan en manos de extraños que puedan hacer mal uso de ellas… entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato señor Sionis?</p><p>- … sí – dijo con voz grave – tenemos un trato</p><p>- Excelente. Eso sería todo por el momento señor Sionis. Esperaré por su llamada para saber cómo va el primer avance de nuestro trato ¿le parece?</p><p>- … no hay problema, le llamaré el día de mañana temprano… necesito… tiempo para organizarme</p><p>- Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite señor Sionis, mientras cumpla con su parte, yo cumpliré con la mía, se lo prometo. Hasta pronto.</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto cortó la llamada, Roman volteó hacia Víctor y tratando de no explotar ahí mismo, respiró profundo y habló.</p><p> </p><p>- Tienes bien localizados a todos los de esa inmunda familia ¿verdad?</p><p>- Sí jefe, tal y como me lo ordenaste, tenemos gente que está aún vigilándolos de cerca, afortunadamente sabemos de sobra que ninguno ha salido últimamente de la ciudad, así que deben estar concentrados en los lugares de siempre</p><p>- Perfecto, procede con la operación “Safari” entonces y diles que lo hagan ya, que no pierdan ni un maldito segundo y que no me fallen o se las verán conmigo directamente </p><p>- A la orden jefe – le dijo Zsasz con alivio, tenía plena confianza en que resolverían el asunto – pero… ¿qué haremos con esos archivos? ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que se propaguen o que el diamante llegue a Gotham sin que nadie pueda intervenirlo primero?</p><p> </p><p>Roman guardó silencio en lo que pensaba cómo resolver esa parte más delicada de su dilema.</p><p> </p><p>- Ya lo tengo – dijo – si el problema es que se lea el código con un algoritmo universal, un hacker podría detenerlo si tiene el diamante y lo saca ó lo borra de ahí antes que nadie ¿cierto?</p><p>- Supongo que así funciona, sí</p><p>- Pues ahí está la solución – dijo esperanzado – busca al mejor hacker que exista, no me importa en qué parte del mundo esté o qué idioma hable y mándalo traer hoy mismo… y del asunto del trayecto del diamante hasta aquí me encargaré yo directamente. Vete ya</p><p>- Enseguida jefe</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Cuando al fin recuperó la calma, Roman dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la siempre intensa mirada del otro.</p><p> </p><p>- Tú… - dijo un poco sorprendido – ¿estuviste llorando Víctor?</p><p>- No tendría caso negarlo ¿o si? – respondió tranquilo – además no me importa ¿quién demonios me está viendo con excepción de ti, jefe? Y te consta que contigo nunca he tenido secretos ni te he mentido</p><p> </p><p>Roman sonrió</p><p> </p><p>- Eso es cierto – dijo reincorporándose y dirigiendo los brazos al frente para tomar de las manos a Víctor – siempre has sido el único en el que he podido confiar y tener plena certeza de su lealtad… en verdad soy un idiota por pensar que alguien más podría haber llegado a ser mínimamente como tú estando bajo mis órdenes – frunció el ceño con desprecio- jamás te llegarían a los talones, todos son basura</p><p>- Es porque – lo acercó nuevamente a él tomándole suavemente del cuello con sus manos, para admirar a detalle el mar que habitaba en aquellos ojos- nadie en el universo te conoce o aprecia todo lo que vales Roman Sionis, nadie es capaz de ver lo que para mi fue más que obvio desde el primer día que te conocí</p><p>- Y aún en ése entonces supiste exactamente lo que sentías y no lo dudaste</p><p>- Por supuesto – afirmó seguro, sin dejar de mirarle – siempre supe que eres especial, luego solo fue cuestión de tiempo para corroborar lo que vi aquel día… y para que después me dejaras acercarme lo suficiente y que no me quedaran dudas al respecto nunca más, algo que hasta ahora sigue en pie</p><p> </p><p>Roman bajó la mirada rompiendo el contacto con Víctor y alejándose un poco de él al tomarlo de los brazos y bajárselos suavemente, debido a aquellas palabras.</p><p> </p><p>- Pero yo no supe valorarte igual a pesar de todo – dijo sintiendo pesadez nuevamente en su interior – fue mi culpa que esto pasara pero más que nada, fue mi culpa que empezaras a ponerte celoso por mis caprichos</p><p>- Jefe, te repito que no fue tu culpa… y que tampoco estaba celoso – le dijo sin titubear, reiniciando el contacto de sus manos sobre los hombros de Roman – estaba intranquilo, después de lo que sucedió con lo del diamante, empezaste a comportarte muy obsesivo y aunque admito que no me gustó que ni eso ni lo de la traidora de Lance, a la que por conveniencia insististe en meter a la charada, de repente parecieran tener más importancia para ti que lo nuestro, lo que realmente me inquietaba era pensar que tanta presión que cargabas contigo te llegara a provocar un ataque de nervios en público con el que no pudiera ayudarte si no era por… mis métodos secretos, exponiéndonos irremediablemente; por eso te insistí varias veces en que no dejaras que ella se acercara tanto a ti con tal de no levantar sospechas, ella nunca fue confiable y no era capaz de captar rápidamente la idea de seguir el juego de manera creíble sin necesidad de que ninguno le dijera la verdad, lo que por supuesto no iba a pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia.   </p><p> </p><p>El diamante… ése maldito diamante… y Lance… y Quinn… y la mocosa… y todos; siempre había tenido problemas con tener que soportar que cualquiera lo juzgara o intentara burlarse de él, así que en cuanto tuvo el poder de hacerlos callar no dudó en hacer cumplir su voluntad ni sus amenazas, pero lo de aquel diamante fue algo que definitivamente no supo manejar debido a que tenía nublado el juicio pensando en lo que podría pasar si las cosas salían mal… Víctor tenía razón nuevamente.  </p><p> </p><p>- Ahora ya no importa Víctor – le dijo sin mirarle totalmente – me volví tan paranoico que olvidé que lo fundamental no era fingir algo que no soy, armando una complicada obra de teatro, debí mantenerlo simple como hasta entonces lo habíamos hecho: juntos y sin intervención de nadie</p><p> </p><p>Entonces recapacitó sobre sus palabras y las de Víctor, de nuevo se sintió dominado por el llanto y sin poder más se dejó caer de rodillas en su sitio, tapándose el rostro y agachando la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Otra vez! – exclamó - ¡Otra vez estoy haciendo lo mismo, carajo!</p><p> </p><p>Víctor se arrodillo frente a él rápidamente para tratar de consolarlo, pero ésta vez su intención fue evitada por uno de los brazos del otro, que lo mantuvo alejado.</p><p> </p><p>- No Víctor, no te me acerques – le dijo, siguiendo con lo suyo – no merezco que alguien como tú me tenga piedad alguna o me ame como tú lo haces, toda mi vida estuvo rodeada de máscaras a cada paso que di y ni siquiera estando contigo me atreví nunca a mostrar mi verdadero yo con los demás – comenzó a calmarse-  fui un cobarde y un egoísta antes... y lo sigo siendo, ahora me doy cuenta – miró por fin al otro, sin dejar aún que se acercara- nada de esto te hubiera pasado si no me hubieras conocido, no te hubiera enviado a que hicieras nada en mi nombre y por lo tanto no hubieras tenido que llegar a esto por protegerme. Si es verdad que existe una posibilidad de que yo regrese a la vida pero tú no, entonces con mayor razón no merezco que estés aquí a mi lado ahora, sabiendo que por mi culpa te estaré privando de continuar disfrutando de las cosas que te gustaban, pues aquí no hay nada en lo absoluto literalmente… no mereces pasar una eternidad de ésta manera… yo sí.</p><p> </p><p>Había escuchado cada palabra atentamente… conmovido, suspiró y tomando entre sus manos aquel brazo que servía de separador entre ambos, lo recorrió hasta colocarlas sobre ese puño que lo sostenía de la camisa.</p><p> </p><p>- Roman – le dijo con dulzura – tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo fue mi pasado antes de conocerte… y sabes que desde entonces mi visión sobre la vida cambió, por eso no me importaban muchas cosas aunque me brindaran diversión o satisfacción, las disfrutaba como cualquiera lo haría pero no eran algo que ocupara mi mente o que necesitara realmente, así que quise que los demás entendieran eso haciéndoles el favor de arrancarles de raíz todo lo que los aquejaba pero no lo valoraban o agradecían… el único que realmente entendió mi misión y me alentó a continuarla, fuiste tú – le dijo apretando más sus manos contra la del otro de manera afectuosa, ocasionando que aquel fijara la vista en él – y no solo eso, además comprendiste mi forma de ser y me dejaste siempre hacer mi voluntad contigo al imponer la tuya, paradójicamente… y todo eso te lo agradezco, me hiciste feliz como nadie jamás lo había hecho, así que si existiera algo de lo que tuviera que culparte es únicamente de haberme vuelto adicto a ti al grado de ser tú la única razón por la que logré despertar de mi ensueño para de inmediato salir corriendo a buscarte hasta que te hallara… y lo logré...</p><p> </p><p>Víctor alcanzó por fin a tomar entre sus manos el rostro del que consideraba su alma gemela, para continuar con su declaración embelesándose con ese azul que poseía aquel en su mirar y que le iluminaba por completo.</p><p> </p><p>- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice o no hice – continuó- mucho menos si fue por tratar de protegerte… porque era mi otra misión, una nueva que acepté cuando supe que me había enamorado de ti y no me importó si el mundo entero lo llegaba a saber… no me arrepiento de haberte amado Roman, nunca lo haré; te amo con locura y de la misma manera en la que somos incapaces de medir el tiempo aquí, porque está más allá de toda comprensión posible </p><p> </p><p>Trataba de asimilar lo que escuchaba, siempre supo que Víctor lo amaba porque él se lo había dicho de viva voz muchas veces, pero estando ahí en aquel espacio atemporal, volviendo a confirmar que aquello era la más pura verdad, se sintió embargado por la felicidad, limpiando provisionalmente cualquier rastro de remordimiento o culpa que quedara en su interior.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo tampoco me arrepiento un solo segundo de amarte Víctor – le dijo al tiempo que se arrojaba a sus brazos y era correspondido– jamás en toda la eternidad voy a arrepentirme de ello</p><p> </p><p>Repentinamente, Roman comenzó a sentir que se agitaba y una convulsión inesperada lo hizo soltar a Víctor brevemente. Luego otra convulsión… y otra… y otra, hasta que también el otro se vio forzado a soltarlo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! – le dijo a Víctor alarmado, aferrándose con una mano a la de su alma gemela y con la otra formando un puño sobre el pecho, pues sentía que le estallaba.</p><p>- Tal vez estás… regresando – le contestó sin estar seguro</p><p> </p><p>Nuevas convulsiones lo atacaron agresivamente. Sin poder hacer nada más que reaccionar a  cada impacto, aprovechó un breve espacio entre espasmos para sostenerse nuevamente de Víctor, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas para resistir las oleadas siguientes.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No! ¡No quiero irme! – gritó - ¡No me importa nada en la vida si no estás tú ahí Víctor Zsasz! ¡No quiero tener miedo de estar solo otra vez! ¡Por favor!</p><p>- No temas Roman, amor mío – le dijo aferrándose también – estarás bien, te lo prometo, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas y no necesitas de nadie para demostrarlo</p><p>- ¡Eso no es cierto! – reclamó desesperado - ¡No quiero tener que soportar una maldita existencia donde no estés tú! ¡Por favor no me dejes!</p><p> </p><p>Roman sintió que se desvanecía más y más, perdiendo la fuerza que le permitía permanecer unido al amor de su vida.</p><p> </p><p>- No me dejes Víctor, te lo suplico – dijo exhausto, siendo sostenido en brazos, ya sin poder moverse – si tú no estás conmigo no tiene sentido mi existencia… por favor, vuelve, vuelve conmigo… por favor   </p><p> </p><p>Antes de esfumarse totalmente, alcanzó a escuchar a Víctor dirigirse a él por última vez</p><p> </p><p>- … ¡Búscame! – escuchó en eco cada vez más lejano - ¡Volveré, te lo prometo! ¡Búscame!... ¡Roman!</p><p> </p><p>Y siendo su nombre lo último que fue capaz de escuchar, despareció.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PARAÍSO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ahora todo era obscuridad, la luz blanca que iluminaba aquel espacio vacío y perfecto en el que él y Víctor estaban se había fugado; el silencio que reinaba y que nuevamente lo aturdía pareció por momentos romperse cual una capa de hielo quebradizo que gradualmente se empezaba a separar para dejar de ser una sola pieza inmaculada y convertirse en meros fragmentos navegando por entre los huecos de sonido cada vez más invasivos pero indistinguibles.</p><p>Trató de volver en si más algo se lo impedía, como si una fuerza invisible lo jalara de nuevo hacia donde se hallaba antes y su dilema fue entonces si luchar o no contra ella, pues de hecho era él quien deseaba ser devuelto al lugar de donde involuntariamente había salido.</p><p> </p><p>- Llev- … resp- … camil- … pront- ….</p><p> </p><p>No sabía lo que pasaba pero muy en el fondo tenía la inexplicable seguridad de que a donde quiera que estaba siendo conducido se estaba cometiendo un error y sintió la urgencia de huir de ahí… todo fue inútil, poco a poco llegó a él la claridad de los sonidos, de las luces y hasta de las sensaciones que podía percibir en todo su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>- Intubac- … anestes-… ¡deprisa!-…</p><p> </p><p>Le dolía, le dolía cada célula por fuera y por dentro, aquello era tan insoportable que quiso tener la habilidad de desprenderse de aquel contenedor en el que su alma parecía ser obligada a habitar por segunda vez, pero lamentablemente no contaba con esa ni con ninguna otra cualidad sobrenatural que lo catapultara hasta ése lugar de ensoñación en el que pareció vivir por una eternidad y que ahora era lo único de lo que tenía una memoria clara, por tanto no deseaba abandonarlo; sentía la profunda pero indescriptible certeza de que algo muy importante había dejado allá y era imperioso regresar por ello antes de que fuera tarde, pero continuaba siendo halado con más y más fuerza hacia el lado contrario.</p><p> </p><p>- Es grave – alcanzó a distinguir al fin una voz – quizás no sobreviva…</p><p> </p><p>Escuchar lo último incomprensiblemente le trajo paz. Una vez que le hubo sido impuesta la consigna de permanecer lejos del sitio que añoraba con tanta pasión y del cual no se resignaba a tener que dejar atrás, el solo saber que existía la posibilidad de que le revocaran aquella orden tan pronto sería un alivio; podría ser libre para darse la vuelta sin mirar a sus espaldas, pues no importaba lo que vendría, únicamente lo que aún se prendía firmemente de su esencia y que procedía de una naturaleza no terrena. Llenando su pensamiento con aquella esperanza, respiró profundo y se dejó ir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Se sentía impotente, lo único que era capaz de hacer era atestiguar cómo aquel al que había amado tanto y por el cual seguía conservando tal sentimiento de adoración se le iba soltando poco a poco de entre los brazos sin ser capaz de impedirlo.</p><p> </p><p>- No me dejes Víctor, te lo suplico – escuchó que le dijo, rogándole sin cesar que lo siguiera de vuelta aun sabiendo que quizás eso sería imposible pero no le importaba</p><p> </p><p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo – o  así le pareció- sintió una imperiosa desesperación que lo instó a hacer memoria sensorial sobre lo que significaba estar vivo, pero más que eso, de lo que significaba poder estar vivo al lado del único ser en todo el universo que lo complementaba de manera tan absoluta y perfecta… entonces quiso retener para si mismo aquella indescriptible euforia tanto como le fuera posible al experimentarla... una vez más.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Roman! – le llamó con premura tratando de despertarlo de su inminente inconsciencia - ¡Roman escúchame! – lo agitó en medio de la desaparición de éste y al percatarse de ello, continuó a toda prisa su discurso - ¡Escúchame por favor! Nunca dudes que te amé con todo lo que fui y lo que soy ahora, nunca dejes de luchar pase lo que pase, te juro que voy a volver a tu lado no importa lo que cueste ni cuánto tiempo me lleve, no vas a estar solo, no te voy a abandonar amor mío, por favor no te desesperes que iré a tu encuentro…</p><p> </p><p>Ahora aquel se encontraba a punto de desaparecer, quizás ya no lo escuchó.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No! – gritó - ¡Roman espera! ¡Espera un momento más por favor! ¡Aún no te vayas! Solo déjame decirte esto último: no importa en donde estés yo te encontraré, lo más seguro es que estaremos separados así que te pido que tú también me busques, que no pierdas la esperanza porque volveremos a estar unidos como antes, sólo búscame ¿Me oíste? Volveré pronto así que búscame… ¿Roman?... ¡Roman! </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Un pitido persistente… demonios, era tan molesto… no tenía la fuerza para levantarse y apagar la alarma o despertador o cualquiera que fuese el artefacto que perturbaba su descanso con tanto cinismo. Y luego, el colmo, inmóvil y además padeciendo de un tormentoso sufrimiento físico que al parecer ni los calmantes o como se les llamara a esos fármacos que supuso estaba conectados a sus venas por ese tubo de plástico que distinguía de manera borrosa, podían mitigar eficientemente… ¿Pero a qué clase de incompetente le habían dado la licencia para decidir cuál era la dosis correcta? Claramente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… maldición.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Dra. Thompkins! – escuchó a alguien gritar a unos metros - ¡Ya despertó!</p><p> </p><p>¿Despertar? ¿A qué carajos le llamaba “despertar” aquel sujeto? Consciente tal vez, pero no despierto… nuevamente, la incompetencia se hacía presente. Poco después escuchó unos pasos acercarse y detenerse al lado de donde fuera que estuviera acostado. Trató de mirar el rostro de la persona vestida con bata blanca – obviamente- pero no podía enfocar bien la vista para distinguirla.</p><p> </p><p>- Tranquilo, sigue intubado, no se esfuerce – le habló con tranquilidad, colocándole ligeramente una mano sobre el pecho – se encuentra en el Hospital Mercy del área suroeste de la ciudad de Gotham, llegó aquí hace dos semanas y había permanecido en coma desde entonces…</p><p> </p><p>Un levísimo quejido fue su respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>- Un pescador lo encontró cerca del muelle, él nos avisó – continuó su explicación la mujer – y la ambulancia lo trajo. Venía sumamente grave, con muchas lesiones en todo su cuerpo pero una de las mayores se encontraba en la parte derecha de su cara y otra más a lo largo de su pierna también del mismo lado; debimos transfundir y operar de emergencia porque perdió mucha sangre, quizás no seguiría vivo de no ser porque el agua helada detuvo un poco la fuga al mantenerlo frío… me alegra que esté consciente nuevamente</p><p> </p><p>Roman trató de asimilar lo que le acababan de decir… ¿Dos. Semanas?... ¿En. Coma?… ¿Cómo carajos había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el muelle y… de pronto, todos los recuerdos del desagradable y por lo visto casi fatal encuentro que había tenido con Quinn y la mocosa aquella que la acompañaba, lo golpearon como si fuesen un látigo, volviéndolo preso de la indignación y la rabia, algo que lo frustraba aún más por no tener la posibilidad de hablar, mucho menos de moverse para expresar con claridad lo que estaba sintiendo.</p><p> </p><p>- No trate de hablar por favor – le dijo – podría lastimarse más. Enseguida vendrá la enfermera para quitarle el tubo traqueal, así podrá respirar más cómodamente. Iré a atender a los demás pacientes y volveré con usted ¿está bien? No tardo</p><p> </p><p>La doctora salió del cuarto y efectivamente, poco después entró  una enfermera que con cuidado le quitó el tubo que le molestaba tanto en la garganta.</p><p> </p><p>- Estará irritado un par de días – le avisó – trate de no hablar demasiado o se podría lastimar. Iré por sábanas limpias para cambiarlas, en un momento regreso</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que estuvo solo y dado que no podía hacer nada más, se quedó mirando al techo borroso, repasando en su mente con algo de dificultad aún, los fragmentos de todo lo que había ocurrido el último día de su vida que aún podía recordar. Por dentro ardía de furia al mismo tiempo que eso mismo lo motivaba a querer vengarse ya que había vuelto y seguramente ninguna de aquellas desgraciadas lo vería venir. Oh, lo que les esperaba a todas ellas, no podía esperar por verlas suplicarle clemencia y negársela con sumo placer antes de despellejarlas y dejarlas a merced de pirañas hambrientas ó cuervos para sacarles los ojos o… ya se le ocurriría algo más y si no a él, a Víc--</p><p> </p><p>- VÍCTOR – retumbó la voz de su cabeza con urgencia, clavándole una estaca imaginaria directamente en el corazón – tengo que encontrar a Víctor – pensó de inmediato, sin percatarse que una lágrima furtiva se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Después de ser atendido por la enfermera y luego de que la Dra. Thompkins – según dijo que se apellidaba- le recomendara que no intentara hablar ni moverse por ahora hasta no estar segura de que podría hacerlo sin que sus heridas se volvieran a abrir, nuevamente lo dejaron a solas con sus pensamientos.</p><p>Una y otra vez le daba vueltas a lo que había pasado tratando de armar el rompecabezas, simplemente era inverosímil que esto le hubiera ocurrido a él, a Roman Sionis, dueño de todo el lado Este de la ciudad de Gotham… o bueno… de la mayor parte del mismo, se había quedado en pausa su objetivo de seguir expandiendo su territorio poco a poco hasta abarcar toda la ciudad, pero ya que había regresado retomar la tarea sería lo de menos; ahora lo que realmente lo apremiaba era el sentimiento mucho más fuerte y persistente de querer encontrar a Zsasz en cuanto pudiera poner un pie fuera de ése hospital. No estaba seguro de si seguiría con vida o no, le habían asegurado dos veces en la misma noche que no era así pero eso no le impedía que una espinita muy profunda dentro de él siguiera punzando y punzando, susurrándole al oído todo lo contrario. Tenía que saber, volvería sobre sus pasos hasta donde fuera necesario con tal de despejar aquella duda que lo atormentaba con cada segundo que pensaba en ella; se resolvió pues a enfocar toda su energía en recuperarse tan pronto como le fuera posible y en hacerse de todos los recursos a su disposición para emprender la búsqueda de su tesoro más preciado, pues nada importaba más en ése momento que cumplir esa misión.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Pasó cuatro semanas más en aquel hospital, rodeado de gente que iba y venía sin cesar por los pasillos y de vez en cuando dentro de su cuarto para atenderlo a él. Durante ése tiempo procuró no hablar más que lo estrictamente necesario para no descubrir cuál era su identidad verdadera, la cual aparentemente nadie de ahí conocía; tan solo había asentido cuando la doctora le preguntó si tenía amnesia y si no recordaba lo que le había pasado, era una coartada muy conveniente y puesto que había sido propuesta por la propia Thompkins, fácilmente accedió a seguir con la mentira.</p><p>Solamente en uno de aquellos días casi se delató él solo, cuando finalmente se pudo empezar a mover por si mismo y pidió -casi más en tono de exigencia- un espejo para poder ver los estragos que había causado aquella granada que la mocosa, con la que después ajustaría cuentas, le había arrojado y de la que él apenas había logrado escapar con vida al reaccionar a tiempo medio esquivándola, poco antes de que el impacto le diera de lleno en el cuerpo causando que la onda expansiva de la explosión lo arrojara directo al agua, dejándolo inconsciente.</p><p>En cuanto tuvo el espejo en las manos y observó a detalle cómo su impecable rostro había quedado desfigurado con una enorme cicatriz en forma de estrella que le abarcaba desde la parte superior de la ceja derecha hasta un poco más abajo del pómulo, en lugar de alegrarse porque el daño no hubiera sido mayor –como la enfermera en turno osó recomendarle con desvergonzado positivismo- comenzó a gritar fúrico, arrojando el objeto a la pared con tanta fuerza que lo terminó fragmentando antes de que éste siquiera tocara el suelo, atrayendo con su escándalo a la mitad de las enfermeras que se encontraban en el piso en aquel momento y desde luego, también a la doctora Thompkins, quien trató de calmarlo sin éxito y no tuvo más remedio que pedir refuerzos que incluyeron seis enfermeras, dos enfermeros y hasta un integrante del personal de limpieza, para detenerlo y que le pudiera aplicar un sedante.</p><p>Fuera de ese… pequeño incidente, permaneció tan tranquilo como pudo y el resto de su rehabilitación fue entonces lo suficientemente exitosa como para que muy a tiempo recibiera la tan anhelada orden de alta del hospital.</p><p>Tomaba sus cosas o bien, su reloj, sus guantes, un fajo de billetes y su cinturón, que eran lo único que habían podido rescatar del resto de su vestimenta original, pues lo demás que llevaba puesto (una camisa blanca, un pantalón café de vestir que le quedaba un poco grande, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros sin marca de renombre) era donado; las guardaba dentro de una bolsa negra que le habían proporcionado, alistándose ya para salir del cuarto, cuando aquella doctora ahora tan familiar para él se asomó y aprovechando su presencia, se acercó para despedirse.</p><p> </p><p>- Le alegra ya poder irse de aquí ¿cierto señor Joe?</p><p>- Sí, a decir verdad, bastante – le contestó sin voltear a verla, ocupándose de guardar sus cosas en la bolsa – tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender… claro, comenzando por recuperar mi memoria – agregó al ver la cara de confusión de la doctora</p><p>- Sí, me lo imagino – contestó – es difícil pero verá que gradualmente vendrán a usted los recuerdos, si pudo recuperar su nombre al menos, entonces todo es posible</p><p>- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo – bien, estoy listo. Me voy entonces</p><p> </p><p>Teniendo ya la bolsa en la mano y sin nada que hubiera dejado ahí más que las ganas de salir de ése lugar, se encaminó  hacia la puerta y le pidió permiso a la médica para poder pasar, a lo que ella respondió haciéndose a un lado.</p><p> </p><p>- Por cierto – le dijo  antes de que se alejara de ella– el daño en su rostro no es tan grave, no creo que le afecte en sus relaciones públicas, así que cuando guste puede quitarse la venda de ahí… señor Sionis</p><p>- ¿Qué? – dijo deteniéndose en seco - ¿Cómo supo mi nombre y que yo no… ?</p><p>- ¿Que no había perdido la memoria? – contestó – porque es el hijo de quien es, desde luego, su rostro llegó a salir varias veces en la sección Socialité de los periódicos, todos saben de la reputación de su familia por siempre lucir impecables y al principio tuve mis dudas por lo maltrecho que había llegado con nosotros, pero todo quedó aclarado el día que se vio por primera vez esa cicatriz en el espejo… que destruyó, por cierto</p><p> </p><p>Tenía que reconocer que aquella mujer era astuta, proponerle ella misma aquel juego y dejarlo en paz durante todas esas semanas con tal de lograr que no se pusiera histérico, obstaculizándole su trabajo como profesional de la salud, fue algo inesperado.</p><p> </p><p>- Me disculpo por el espejo – dijo sin mayor emoción – sin embargo las cosas no son como usted cree señorita-</p><p>- Doctora</p><p>- … Doctora Thompkins – carraspeó – no me parezco en nada a mi familia y estoy dispuesto a seguir demostrándolo ahora más que nunca que tengo una segunda oportunidad y la estoy tomando… con permiso, doctora</p><p> </p><p>Entonces se dio la vuelta sin mirar de nuevo atrás y caminó por los pasillos del nosocomio hasta llegar a la salida. Tenía un objetivo muy claro en mente y lo iba a cumplir.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>El taxi que había tomado lo dejó a las afueras del viejo parque de diversiones, escenario de su previa tragedia por culpa de aquellas despreciables arpías. Con paso lento pero firme se fue acercando hasta llegar a la atracción que supuestamente había sido el escondite de Quinn y del Joker y que ahora lucía aún más abandonado que antes, si es que eso era posible.</p><p>Avanzó con cautela, subiendo las escaleras con la espalda pegada a la pared y pistola en mano, por si acaso. Una vez frente a la puerta principal del último piso, se asomó por un agujero entre los tablones que la conformaban, evidencia seguramente de un tiroteo que hubo ahí dentro. Al no detectar movimiento ni sonido alguno, giró la manija y abrió.</p><p>Pegándose de nuevo a la pared, comenzó a rodear el lugar, observando a su alrededor y tratando de localizar el cuerpo de Víctor, pues según sus hombres al teléfono primero y los que habían llegado hasta Quinn antes que él previo a tener que escaparse con la mocosa entrometida sin corroborar lo que necesitaba, ahí es donde yacía su última morada.</p><p>Sin embargo, al no encontrar nada, sintió una mezcla de alivio y de angustia al mismo tiempo. Si Zsasz no se encontraba ahí, entonces ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Se habían llevado su cuerpo? o ¿Acaso efectivamente aún seguía con vida y se había levantado por su propio pie de ahí?</p><p>Un inevitable rayo de esperanza vino a él. Sabiendo que se encontraba a solas, dejó de repegarse a las paredes, permitiéndose un minuto para observar el horizonte desde un ventanal roto que daba al exterior y suspirar profundamente.</p><p> </p><p>- Espero que no tengas planeado saltar desde ahí, no será una caída agradable… jefe</p><p> </p><p>Volteó rápidamente hacia quien le hablaba y aunque parte de él de inmediato reconoció aquel característico tono de voz, por instinto levantó el arma en esa dirección preparando el dedo sobre el gatillo en caso de necesitar disparar.</p><p> </p><p>- Tranquilo jefe – le dijo aquel hombre sin inmutarse – sólo soy yo</p><p> </p><p>Al verle, su pose defensiva de inmediato se relajó y su rostro pasó de la tensión al júbilo en un santiamén.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Víctor! – gritó antes de tirar la pistola al suelo y correr a su encuentro - ¡Estás vivo!</p><p>- Sí que lo estoy – le respondió abriendo los brazos para envolverlo con ellos, pero Roman se arrojó con tanta exaltación hacia él que acabó empujándolos a ambos contra aquel sucio sillón que se encontraba en el lugar y de ahí yéndose para atrás hasta el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Estás vivo Víctor! ¡Estás vivo!– le decía Roman sin cesar importándole nada más, intercalando cada declaración con besos aquí y allá por todo el rostro del otro, pasándole las manos enguantadas por el cabello, las mejillas y de vuelta, abrazándolo una y otra vez, sin dejarlo hacer nada más que responder a medias los besos fugaces que pasaban por sus labios</p><p> </p><p>No podía creerlo, estaba ahí, justo ahí frente a sus ojos; podía besarlo, podía escucharlo, podía olerlo, podía tocarlo…</p><p> </p><p>- No necesito esto – dijo de improviso, quitándose los guantes rápidamente para arrojarlos lejos de ahí y poder ahora sí seguir pasando sus manos por el perfecto y hermoso rostro de Víctor; demonios que no recordaba cuán precioso era en verdad y quería grabarse en cada uno de sus átomos todos los detalles del mismo</p><p>- Tú también estás vivo jefe – al fin pudo decir sonriendo y haciendo una pausa para observarlo</p><p> </p><p>Roman se detuvo por un momento al escucharlo y se le quedó viendo. Esa tan conocida mirada intensa que lo hipnotizaba… maldición, cómo la había extrañado también.</p><p> </p><p>- Sabía que vendrías a buscarme jefe – le dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y besándolo larga y pausadamente.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento del reencuentro tan largamente anhelado pero que ninguno de ellos sabía si algún día se haría realidad.</p><p> </p><p>- No sabes cuánto te extrañé Víctor – le dijo sincero, dejando escapar lágrimas de alegría y estrechándolo fuertemente</p><p>- Y yo a ti – le contestó correspondiéndole el abrazo, cerrando de nueva cuenta los ojos para sentir la calidez de la única persona que amaba</p><p>-Vámonos de aquí – ordenó suavemente- no quiero pasar un segundo más en éste horrible lugar</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad… ahí estaba, seguía siendo el mismo Roman de siempre que él conocía y adoraba.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo que tú ordenes</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegaron al escondite ya se hacía de noche. Habían acordado pasar lo que restaba del día solos los dos pero de incógnito, en una de las casas de seguridad que tenían para emergencias y que por lo tanto solo ellos dos conocían su localización así como la forma de accesar a ellas.</p><p>Por supuesto, después de haber salido de ese estadío de tremenda alegría por haber vuelto a encontrar a Víctor con vida, la pregunta obvia era ¿cómo era eso posible? Después de todo lo que sucedió y la noticia confirmada en más de una ocasión, acerca de su fallecimiento.</p><p>“Fue un hombre llamado Hugo Strange” le había dicho, tenía la impresión de haber escuchado aquel nombre en alguna parte; sin embargo, no se entretuvo demasiado en pensar en alguien que realmente no le importaba, prefirió escuchar atento el relato de Víctor sobre cómo es que había despertado desnudo y conectado a un respirador dentro de una cápsula repleta de alguna especie de líquido viscoso, desorientado, con el único conocimiento a la mano de que estaba vivo y la herida de su cuello cerrada por completo.</p><p> </p><p>- Tengo vagos recuerdos de cuando estuve ahí dentro – habló – pero sí tengo clara esa oración que dijo presumido el tipo, al poco tiempo de enterarse que desperté: “Bienvenido de vuelta amigo mío, gracias a mi volviste de la muerte”</p><p>- Entonces – interrumpió – sí estabas… - agachó la cabeza y suspiró</p><p>- Sí – siguió – no tengo idea por cuánto tiempo porque no pregunté el proceso exacto para resurrección o lo que sea que haya sido lo que ese sujeto me hizo, apenas tuve la oportunidad escapé de ahí; tampoco me detuve a preguntar por qué el lugar estaba rodeado de aparatos y otras cápsulas en las que, ahora que lo pienso, reconocí a un par de los miembros de la Sociedad también… después de eso lo primero que hice fue salir a buscarte y cuando me enteré del rumor de que habías desaparecido ya para entonces hacía una semana, vine aquí al escondite para planear y vigilar de cerca… desde ese día estuve yendo diariamente al club y al parque de diversiones por si aparecías, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que tú también me estarías buscando</p><p>- ¿Cómo sabías que seguía con vida? – preguntó curioso – a mi me juraron y perjuraron que te habían matado y yo… yo…</p><p>- Porque solo dijeron que “desapareciste”, jefe – le contestó, sentándose junto a él en el único sillón que había en la habitación – eso para mi fue señal de que no habían hallado un cuerpo al cual identificar y por lo tanto, no podías estar muerto </p><p>- Siempre astuto, Víctor Zsasz – le dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo      </p><p> </p><p>Después de aquel relato, el siguiente tema a tratar era ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado en las últimas seis semanas que ambos habían estado ausentes según la perspectiva del resto del mundo. Todo lo que Víctor sabía era que el club había permanecido cerrado ese tiempo y que aparentemente nadie se había metido a robar ó vandalizar nada, lo que era bueno, quería decir que Sionis aún conservaba su reputación en la zona y al menos algo de respeto seguían teniéndole.</p><p> </p><p>- Contacté con un par de los muchachos hace dos semanas – le dijo Zsasz – la buena noticia es que aún está la mayoría de nuestro lado, no creyeron que habías muerto jefe, así que esperaron todo este tiempo por más noticias    </p><p>- Eso es excelente – contestó entusiasta – podremos reanudar los negocios en un par de días cuando mucho</p><p>- Por supuesto jefe – asintió – vuelven a estar bajo tus órdenes como antes</p><p> </p><p>Cual si le pegara un rayo, Roman de pronto se quedó congelado y palideció.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Jefe? – cuestionó Zsasz preocupado y lo tomó de los hombros para moverlo - ¿Jefe, qué te pasa?</p><p>- Las…las…las fot-… - empezó a balbucear – las… las… ¡las fotos! – gritó, volteando a ver a Zsasz y zarandeándolo de los brazos con desesperación - ¡el diamante! ¡las malditas fotos Víctor! ¡¿Dónde carajos quedó el diamante con las malditas fotos?! – volvió a gritar, empezando a hiperventilarse-... no, no… no no no no no no – dejó al otro y sostuvo su cabeza, recargándose sobre sus rodillas, comenzando a mecerse por el estrés – esto no está pasando, no está pasando ¡no está pasando!</p><p> </p><p>Cierto, las malditas fotos aquellas que tanto había amenazado el sujeto aquel con exponer ante todo el mundo si Sionis y Zsasz no cumplían con sus demandas al pie de la letra; aquellas malditas fotos que se encontraban ingeniosamente ocultas dentro de ése buscado diamante que a comparación de lo que ahora valdría para Roman frente a las imágenes que contenía extra, era nada; aquellas malditas fotos de las que creyeron estar a punto de detener su propagación; aquellas malditas fotos que podrían representar la caída de su reputación y de su respeto ya ni decir frente a su gente sino ante toda la mafia criminal de la ciudad o incluso más allá, de acuerdo a los mentados alcances que les habían prometido que tenía aquel archivo si se liberaba correctamente a través de la red… pues aquellas malditas fotos serían su fin si alguien las veía y reconocía quienes eran los protagonistas en ellas.</p><p> </p><p>- Siento que me va a dar un ataque – dijo Roman completamente fuera de si, sudando e hiperventilando, comenzando a temblar– sí, me va a dar un ataque aquí mismo, puedo anticiparlo, lo sé</p><p> </p><p>Se estaba volviendo loco, presa absoluta del miedo que lo dominaba conforme más se imaginaba lo que sin lugar a dudas iba a pasar una vez que se supiera la verdad sobre quién era él, la verdad que tantos años se esforzó por ocultar únicamente para evitar ser precisamente la víctima de burlas y de rechazos, de ser subestimado y que no le permitieran demostrar su valía por el simple hecho de no ser “lo suficientemente hombre”. Cómo odiaba que aplicaran esa frase no como mera provocación sino para referirse despectivos a él y a otros como él, que amaban a quien según la farsante sociedad mojigata no estaba bien ó que los degradaba de alguna manera frente al resto del género masculino. Desgraciados hipócritas, como si aquello lo hiciera menos peligroso o menos capaz de meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja a alguien que tan solo se atreviera a mirarle mal ó a impedirle despellejarlos de pies a cabeza con la destreza de un cirujano mientras le suplicaban misericordia inútilmente.</p><p> </p><p>- Jefe – intervino Víctor de inmediato, hincándose frente a él y tomándolo de los brazos para tratar de sacarlo de aquel trance demencial - ¡jefe! – gritó al agitarlo - ¡jefe, escúchame! – el otro parecía no reaccionar, estaba como enajenado, repitiendo muchas frases al mismo tiempo, entre insultos, noes y demás negaciones cual si fuera un mantra poseído - ¡jefe! – le insistía -… ¡Roman!</p><p> </p><p>Al fin, al menos había logrado que dejara de decir incoherencias y que lo mirara directamente.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Roman, cálmate! – exclamó preocupado, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada – Por favor, tranquilízate – le dijo al observar que el otro le prestaba atención</p><p>- … ¿Es que no lo comprendes Víctor? – atinó a decirle, aún en shock – esto será mi fin, será mi fin, lo sé… no, peor ¡será nuestro fin! – exclamó abrazándose fuertemente al otro, sin dejar de respirar rápidamente y dejando salir un llanto desesperado- ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso, no!</p><p>- Roman… - dijo quedo</p><p>- ¡No, no, no! – seguía - ¡No después de lo que hemos pasado! ¡No!</p><p>- … Roman… – repitió en el mismo tono</p><p>-  ¡No! – continuó ignorándolo- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero tener que perderte de nuevo Víctor! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y siguió llorando</p><p>- Roman – volvió a decirle sin alterarse, confortándolo con las manos sobre su espalda, dejándole desahogarse mientras tanto – bebé, te lo juro, no vas a perderme</p><p>- Claro que sí – le aseguró sin dejar su posición – si ya puedo oír sus risas burlonas y palabras humillantes, no van a parar hasta verme hundido y solo por amarme también tú serás arrastrado conmigo, no puedo dejar que pase de nuevo, no me lo perdonaría</p><p> </p><p>Víctor suspiró profundamente, la tremenda aflicción que aquejaba a quien era muchísimo más que solo su compañero de vida lo estaba desgarrando por dentro; no soportaba tener que verlo sufrir por algo así pues había sido testigo una y mil veces de lo feliz y libre que realmente era cuando en ése pequeño espacio que guardaban para convivir entre ellos a solas, se expresaba tal y como era, dejándole ver su esencia más pura e impoluta incluso en los momentos donde aquellos arranques de pasión que los llevaban a encenderse como brasas incandescentes parecían ser tan intensos que nublaban cualquier raciocinio que pudiera haber existido antes o después. En verdad no resistía verle en ése estado de nerviosismo extremo por algo que formaba parte de su naturaleza más básica y nada más; por algo que lo hacía ser quien era; por algo que de no haber sido así, quizás no le hubiera permitido a él acercarse para abrir ese cofre que resguardaba el más extraordinario de los tesoros y que el resto de los mortales era incapaz de hallar o valorar como se debía. Fue entonces cuando sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se unieron al ya por demás angustioso correr de la cascada que se originó en aquellos que eran azules, que solían brindarle tanta alegría con solo saber que existían y se posaban en él de tantas formas distintas.</p><p> </p><p>- Roman… - dijo quedo, tomándole del rostro con sus manos y mirándole fijamente, su método más efectivo para lograr una conexión instantánea que le permitiera robarle la atención y regresarle la cordura – respira, vamos… eso, así… shhh, me duele que pienses que eso va a pasar – confesó – yo jamás pienso apartarme de tu lado, no me importa lo que pase ni lo que digan</p><p>- Pero la gente – interrumpió – todos van a odiarte y a burlarse igual que lo harán conmigo</p><p>- Eso no me importa Roman – siguió diciendo – que venga cualquiera a intentar decirnos algo, lo reto, a ver si en verdad se atreve</p><p>- Te perderán el miedo en cuanto lo sepan – le advirtió con un dejo de paranoia – quizás ya lo saben</p><p>- Y yo haré que lo recuperen – le contestó con firmeza -  haré que vuelvan a temerme a mi y a ti –suspiró- no te preocupes bebé, yo voy a protegerte, como siempre lo he hecho</p><p> </p><p>Víctor hizo una pausa para dedicarse a ver con detalle a quien tenía enfrente. Luego se acercó para besarlo dulcemente y después se separó brevemente de él para seguir consolándolo.</p><p> </p><p>- No cambiaría lo que tengo contigo por nada del mundo ¿lo entiendes? – dijo acariciándole el cabello - Te amo demasiado como para eso</p><p> </p><p>Entonces comenzó a besarlo un poco más… en los labios… en la frente... en las mejillas… en el cuello. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta se encontraban ya sobre la cama matrimonial que completaba la estancia, aun besándose y abrazándose sin querer hacer nada más de momento; ambos necesitaban hacer un paréntesis pues era la primera vez desde que se reencontraron que tenían la oportunidad de volver a estar así: solos los dos; en un momento colmado de emociones intensas que pedían a gritos ser escuchadas; desnudándose no físicamente sino con el alma; reafirmándose una y mil veces más sin riesgo de hartazgo, que se pertenecían el uno al otro.</p><p> </p><p>- No… no me veas Víctor – le dijo Roman, ladeando la cabeza avergonzado cuando el otro trató de apartarle la venda para besarle la mejilla derecha – mi cara…</p><p>- ¿Qué tiene tu cara? – preguntó tranquilo</p><p>-  No está bien – contestó – yo… está desfigurada, ya no me veo como antes</p><p> </p><p>Víctor sonrió con ternura al recordar cuán importante siempre fue para “su jefe” lucir perfecto cada instante del día, estuviera presente quien estuviera</p><p> </p><p>- No tienes nada que temer – le dijo comprensivo – estás conmigo ¿recuerdas? Con Víctor Zsasz, TU Víctor Zsasz – enfatizó – jamás me atrevería a juzgarte por cómo te llegues a presentar, te he visto demasiadas veces en todas tus formas, no hay nada que no me encante de ti</p><p> </p><p>Con algo de inseguridad aún, Roman permitió que el otro le apartara un poco la venda y respiró profundo esperando inquieto por su reacción, pero el otro siguió levantando lentamente y un poco más cada vez, el pedazo de tela que escondía aquella marca que ahora vivía permanentemente en él, así que temiendo un rechazo le sostuvo de la muñeca para que se detuviera antes de revelar por completo la horrenda cicatriz.</p><p> </p><p>- Es grande – le advirtió – se ve muy mal</p><p> </p><p>Víctor se limitó a besarlo con un “no te preocupes, déjame seguir” y esperó a que le soltaran la muñeca para continuar donde se había quedado.</p><p> </p><p>- Es… - atinó a decir al observar el rostro completo del otro, adornado por una estrella de su lado derecho, dándole un toque mucho más especial del que ya poseía y dotándolo de una belleza que no creyó posible que cabría dentro de su ya de por si anterior hermosura  </p><p>- Terrible, lo sé – le interrumpió, negando con la cabeza en indignación</p><p>- No – corrigió, pasando delicadamente sus dedos sobre ella como queriendo grabarla en cada una de sus yemas– es preciosa, más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado que algo así se vería en ti… casi podría sentir envidia de ella por ser tan perfecta, mucho más artística y distinguida que cualquiera de las mías – agregó antes de besarla</p><p> </p><p>Conmovido, Roman no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco. En verdad no cabía de felicidad, se sentía demasiado afortunado por tener a Zsasz con él, porque éste lo amaba en verdad y siempre se lo demostraba, no quedándole más remedio a él que corresponderle de igual manera, aceptando que efectivamente era su compañero ideal, su alma gemela, el amor de su vida; aquel por quien se entregaría sin pensarlo dos veces y por quien lucharía hasta la misma muerte de ser necesario, con tal de que no lo separaran nunca de su lado, pues era único en su tipo y era suyo tanto como él le pertenecía a Víctor.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah… -exclamó con un leve gemido cuando detectó una de las manos del otro sobre su entrepierna- ve despacio ésta noche Víctor… te lo pido</p><p>- Lo que tú ordenes… jefe – le respondió, desabotonándole sin prisas la camisa para descubrir posteriormente aquel pecho que ahora contaba con nuevas y pequeñas marcas casi imperceptibles pero que de nuevo, dejaban por escrito una parte muy significativa de la vida de su dueño y que, de nuevo, sólo él era capaz de leer con fluidez</p><p> </p><p>Mientras aquel se entretenía con los botones de su camisa, Roman hizo lo propio con la de su compañero, tomándose también su tiempo para dejarlos a ambos semi desnudos, admirando sus cuerpos mutuamente.</p><p> </p><p>- Espera – le dijo de repente, deteniéndole las manos que ya estaban trabajando en quitarle el pantalón – mi pierna también tiene una cic-</p><p> </p><p>Víctor llevó los dedos de su mano derecha hasta colocarlos suavemente sobre la boca del otro, a manera de sello.</p><p> </p><p>- No tiene importancia, mi querido jefe – le dijo dulcemente- mientras sea parte de ti, cualquier cosa será algo más que agregar a mi colección personal de detalles que me enloquecen de tu persona</p><p> </p><p>Después de un beso, prosiguió bajando con cuidado las prendas inferiores del otro, muy lentamente para poder acariciar cada centímetro de piel que conformaba esas largas extremidades mientras lo hacía. El otro se limitaba a sostener el aire de sus pulmones y dejarlo salir paulatinamente, disfrutando del contacto.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué deseas que haga ahora, jefe? – susurró al volver sobre sus pasos para quedar viéndolo a la cara</p><p>- Hoy tienes mi permiso de hacer todo lo que quieras como tú quieras– le dijo acariciándole la mejilla – lo único que me importa en éste momento es saber que estás aquí conmigo y que no quiero que nunca más te vayas de mi lado</p><p>- Tus deseos son órdenes…jefe – le dijo seductoramente al oído</p><p> </p><p>Pronto tomó acciones sobre si mismo para terminar de desvestirse y comenzar a prepararse.</p><p>Cual violinista experimentado, se dispuso a tocar delicadamente con manos y labios las cuerdas que conformaban a Roman, todas y cada una de ellas, provocando que de aquellas resonara una melodía exquisita para sus oídos, elevándose en tono y frecuencia conforme avanzaba con la lectura de su improvisada partitura. Nadie más sabía como él manejar tan magistralmente aquel instrumento comparable a un Stradivarius, haciendo salir del mismo las notas más dulces o incluso las más peculiares y extrañas que de presentarlas en un concierto, dejarían maravillados y envidiosos a todos.</p><p>Por su parte, Roman permaneció recostado, dejándose guiar y envolver por las sensaciones que le provocaba el otro así fuera el más roce; podía sentirlo navegando por todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo mientras trataba de mantener sus manos sobre él tan solo para poder acariciarlo, asegurándose de que en efecto seguía ahí y que no estaba soñando.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Aaah! – exclamó agitado – f-fu-uck… apresúrate Víctor… y-ya no puedo esperar</p><p> </p><p>Previsor como era, Zsasz tomó de una pequeña caja ubicada debajo de la cama los dos infaltables elementos de la orquesta - lubricante y preservativo- para alistarlos y continuar así con la interpretación que llevaba ya empezada, en compañía de su magnífico y único instrumento musical. Luego, con firmeza pero  sin apresurarse, elevó las piernas del otro hasta tenerlas sobre sus brazos y con un “aquí voy” en susurro, realizó el paso consistente de su arco sobre las cuerdas de ése violín especial que en respuesta dejó escapar la nota más alta que era capaz de producir, inundando los oídos del otro casi a punto de dejarle aturdido por tan hermoso sonido.</p><p>Sosteniéndose de las sábanas e intercalando entre ellas y las rodillas de Víctor, que era lo que alcanzaba a tocar de su cuerpo en aquella posición, Roman sentía que se iba elevando entre nubes, pues usualmente ambos tocaban al son del impetuoso tango, pero ahora y a petición de él mismo, estaban cambiando el ardiente ritmo aquel por un emotivo e imperturbable vals y eso le provocaba perder el sentido de todo cuanto existía a su alrededor con excepción de Víctor, inventor ingenioso de aquel perfecto baile creado solo para ellos.</p><p>Sintiéndose ya acercarse al éxtasis como mar embravecido, en un momento exigió plenamente que aquel tango volviera al menos por unos segundos y así liberar todo su fuego interno, junto con sus miedos y preocupaciones.</p><p>Complaciente y sintiéndose estar él también cercano al contrapunto, Víctor asintió y cambió de ritmo hasta que un ahogado gemido de placer le indicó que el otro había llegado a la última nota de la melodía; poco después le tocó hacer el remate final, dejando resonar fuera de él un sonido gutural que hizo eco en toda la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Aún influenciados por el dulce e intoxicante sabor de la pasión, Roman volteó hacia su compañero, quien yacía ahora recostado junto a él  e igualmente agitado, entrelazando ahora sus piernas y tomándole del cuello para acercarlo más y verle a los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>- Víctor, tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar – confesó – me aterra pensar en lo que quien sea pueda decir si descubren el archivo, pero te prometo, te juro por mi vida que si es necesario negaré que ése que está en las fotos conmigo eres tú, así al menos tú te librarás de esto</p><p>- No – le dijo con seguridad mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Roman, entiendo que estés asustado, todas las reacciones y pensamientos  que te asaltan cada vez que has reflexionado al respecto y de los que he sido testigo a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte y más últimamente, me confirman que no deseo que sufras de esa manera –suspiró- siempre he procurado hacer lo posible por aliviarte de tal pena con todo lo que está en mis manos y lo voy a seguir haciendo, te lo juro…</p><p> </p><p>Roman empezó a llorar conmovido.</p><p> </p><p>- A cualquiera que se atreva a decir ni pío sobre lo que “cree” que vio en esas fotos, tendrá que enfrentarse a mi personalmente y si no le parece lo que le diga bien puedo abrirle el abdomen ahí mismo y estrujarle las entrañas hasta que cambie de opinión, pues nadie se mete conmigo pero mucho menos con lo único que me importa en la vida, que eres tú – Roman le sonrió- así que recuerda que no estás solo en esto, yo acepté las condiciones que pusiste desde el primer día que empezamos nuestra relación y es todo lo que vale para mi; si a los demás no les parece, se pueden ir al maldito carajo  </p><p>- … Eres un romántico empedernido señor Víctor Zsasz ¿lo sabías? – le dijo sonriendo y el otro se le unió con una risilla</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente se besaron y se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro. Roman no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose inquieto por una hipotética – por ahora- aunque seguramente inminente exposición de su intimidad ante el mundo entero, pero también tenía la certeza de que a su lado siempre estaría aquel dulce asesino que desde hacía años le acompañaba fielmente y lo protegía sin titubear hasta de sus propios demonios cuando éstos se presentaban de manera inoportuna, así que ése temor latente se iba apagando y disminuyendo su fuerza mientras más se aferraba a ese bello pensamiento. Después de todo, ambos habían pasado por un viaje trascendental donde quedaba más que evidente que tanto en la vida como en la muerte se habrían de encontrar, pues eran el uno para el otro y ningún condicionante humano o divino podría impedirles seguir juntos hasta el final de la eternidad misma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y bueno, es así como ésta pequeña historia termina (por ahora). Les agradezco a todas las personitas que se han pasado a leerla y a darle su amor :3 me alegra mucho que la hayan seguido y disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirla, porque como mencioné al inicio, únicamente fue hecha para liberar todos los feels que me invaden gracias a esta hermosa ship/mi absoluta OTP de BoP y que en consecuencia me motivaron a darles una segunda oportunidad (además de tratar de aclarar/satisfacer/dar alguna explicación coherente a algunas cosas que tristemente quedaron en el limbo durante la película, por diversas circunstancias) pues creo que a pesar de ser quienes son, lo merecían solo porque su amor es fascinante, maravilloso y único (al menos para mis ojos de fan). </p><p>En fin, de nueva cuenta agradezco su interés por el presente escrito, hecho con todo cariño para éste fandom que quizás sea pequeño (percepción personal) pero muy bonito :3 &lt;3 </p><p>Por cierto, hasta aquí es la historia tal cual, pero gracias a una plática con mis queridas cómplices (Fer y Scarleth) he decidido agregar un bonus sobre cierta escena que ocurre pero que no se ve retratada en el fic como tal... pronto la estaré agregando también, espero que les guste :3</p><p>EDIT: El capítulo extra ya ha sido agregado. Hope you enjoy it x)</p><p> .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ICARUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ICARUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(episodio perdido)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de atestiguar divertidos cómo la “pequeña avecilla” le daba su merecido a dos sujetos cuyas intenciones con Quinn -a juzgar por la reacción de ambas chicas- no traían nada bueno, Roman tuvo una brillante idea que de inmediato compartió de buena gana con Víctor. Poco después, el segundo se apresuró a transmitir a su vez dicha información a la protagonista de tan ingenioso y magnánimo designio.   </p><p> </p><p>- Oye, pajarita – dijo entonando al dirigirse a la chica y caminar en su dirección - ¿Conduces tan bien como peleas?</p><p>- ¿Quién lo pregunta? – le respondió un poco agitada, aún ocupada en acomodar a una inconsciente Quinn en la parte trasera de su auto</p><p>- El jefe – le dijo sin más, pues la respuesta era obvia – has sido promovida – agregó comenzando a aplaudir con un dejo de sarcasmo que no pasó inadvertido por Dinah – eres su nueva chofer</p><p>- Gracias, pero – contestó algo incrédula y a la defensiva – creo que me quedaré solo con el canto</p><p>- Serás buena conduciendo – le indicó casi en una orden – estarás aquí mañana, a las 9:00 A.M. en punto – agregó antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse de ahí sin dejarla responder nada, imitando el vuelo de un ave en clara alusión burlona a la chica cuyas cualidades vocales le habían valido tal sobrenombre por parte del dueño del club Máscara Negra, quien se lo decía de manera entusiasta y hasta afectuosa… sentimiento que desde luego para nada era compartido por Zsasz, ya que él únicamente la toleraba por tratarse de un mero adorno lujoso que su jefe había exhibido ufano en el escenario cada noche y desde hacía algún tiempo… hasta ése día, por lo que ahora, lejos de creer que se libraba de una molestia la sentía mucho más cerca que antes y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Tal era su desconfianza por la chica que, pese a generalmente acatar las órdenes de Roman sin poner objeciones, en ésta ocasión y desde que el otro le había dicho lo que pretendía que fuera el nuevo trabajo de Lance -gracias a la siempre inoportuna y nunca bienvenida intervención de Quinn-, una expresión de desagrado se hacía evidente en su rostro al saber de antemano que ella pasaría más tiempo al lado de su jefe, incrementando en consecuencia las posibilidades de que aquella a la que siempre consideró una mera intrusa con un don sobrevalorado se metiera donde no la llamaban y por lo mismo, generando una serie de hipotéticos inconvenientes en los cuales prefería no tener que pensar, pero que igualmente su instinto parecía querer tomar nota para mantenerse alerta al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Ires y venires sencillos a donde quiera que él necesitara eran ahora las tareas que Roman le había asignado a su nueva chofer, quien se limitaba a cumplir con eficiencia y casi en absoluto silencio, el llevar a su destino a su jefe. Esto desde luego complacía enormemente al dueño del lujoso automóvil antiguo que ahora la chica tenía que conducir por toda la cuidad; era perfecto, escasos tres días habían pasado desde que estrenaba conductor -conductora, para ser precisos- y todo corría suavemente cual tela de seda, sin duda había tomado una excelente decisión al escogerla a ella para el trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Zsasz! – exclamó alegre al visualizarlo – que bien que ya regresaste – agregó sin levantarse aún del gran sillón que ocupaba parte del espacio designado a la sala dentro de su departamento, en el que se encontraba recostado y cruzado de piernas mientras recargaba el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del mueble y sostenía una copa de martini con la mano derecha, elevándola un poco en dirección del aludido para saludarlo – ¿Quieres tomar algo?</p><p>- No por ahora, jefe – contestó tranquilamente, caminando de igual forma y con las manos detrás de su espalda, hasta estar casi frente a su interlocutor</p><p>- Dime ¿Cómo te fue con la limpieza?</p><p>- Excelente, jefe – le contestó – me encargué de que todo saliera como tú lo exigiste y nada menos, como siempre debe ser</p><p>- Maravilloso – dijo complacido – es una lástima que las negociaciones con Keo no salieran como esperábamos, yo intenté por vía diplomática en más de una ocasión y aún así no quiso ceder a mi amable propuesta de alianza, te consta</p><p>- Desde luego que así fue, jefe – secundó – obtuvo lo que merecía… él y su familia</p><p>- Sí – se rió al recordar la escena que había ocurrido pocas horas atrás – su cara de asombro al llegar y ver que teníamos ya a su hija y a su esposa encañonadas, atadas y amordazadas, sin darle tiempo a nada más al matar de inmediato a sus guardaespaldas – dio un sorbo a su trago- y luego esa expresión aterrada cuando tú y los muchachos los colgaron a todos boca abajo, aguardando por su inevitable destino… eso es algo que no se olvida fácilmente… buenos recuerdos sin duda</p><p> </p><p>Víctor se limitaba a sonreír y escuchar cómo el otro contaba en resumen aquel acontecimiento en tono de amena anécdota.</p><p> </p><p>- Por cierto – le dijo Roman, volviendo a tomar un poco más de su bebida- tengo que decirte que mi Pajarita ha estado también haciendo muy bien su trabajo, estoy muy satisfecho con su desempeño</p><p> </p><p>Aquellas palabras causaron que Víctor dejara de sonreír en el acto y algo empezara a arder en su interior.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah… – dijo sin emoción alguna – que bien</p><p>- ¿Qué te pasa Víctor? – frunció una ceja - ¿Sucedió algo?</p><p>- No – suspiró para calmarse- nada, jefe</p><p>- Dime entonces ¿Por qué la seriedad repentina?  </p><p> </p><p>Zsasz se alejó un par de pasos del lado de Roman, dándose la vuelta y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos para después suspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos un momento antes de volver a encararlo y hablar.</p><p> </p><p>- Es por Lance – le dijo</p><p>- ¿Lance? – dejó su copa en la mesita cercana - ¿Qué pasa con ella? </p><p>- No es lo que pasa con ella, sino lo que no pasa con ella</p><p>- No te entiendo Víctor, explícate sin rodeos</p><p> </p><p>Víctor suspiró profundo antes de hablar, el tan solo pensar en la chica en verdad lo molestaba.</p><p> </p><p>- Ella no me agrada, creo que nunca me ha agradado</p><p> </p><p>Roman guardó silencio un momento, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Es en serio? – le dijo con ánimo, a lo que el otro solo lo volteó a ver ladeando la cabeza y torciendo la boca en descontento - ¿Y a qué viene esa confesión repentina, eh? – agregó, volviendo a tomar su copa, darle un sorbo y regresarla a su sitio</p><p>- No es digna del puesto, eso es todo</p><p>- ¿Lo dices porque apenas descubrí que tiene más cualidades que solo cantar? –cuestionó desenfadado - No niego que la tenía como un avecilla en jaula de oro, pero no creo que sea tan inútil como piensas, solo se trata de conducir y quizás enseñarle una lección o dos a algún mequetrefe que nos hallemos por el camino, lo que no sería raro en ésta ciudad, tampoco estoy pidiéndole imposibles… además aún está a prueba, puede que haya que crearle algún escenario después para que ponga en ejercicio esas habilidades en mi favor y comprobar esa gratitud por todo lo que he hecho por ella desde que siendo aún una adolescente, la encontré detrás del club hurgando en la basura mientras cantaba</p><p>- Precisamente a eso me refiero jefe, no está demostrando sin necesidad de algún estímulo o prueba en específico, que tiene en cuenta tu benevolencia por encima de otros que ya quisieran un trato preferente como ése, donde incluso le permites dedicarse únicamente a cantar unas horas y no toda la noche, tampoco la obligas a servir mesas, estar con los invitados ni a tener que llegar temprano para ayudar a hacer el aseo del club</p><p>- Vamos Víctor – dijo relajado, levantándose de su sitio para dirigirse a la ventana y observar los alrededores – tú la conoces, siempre ha sido del tipo obediente y silencioso. De hecho eso me gusta – reflexionó- no reclama ni se rebela ante mis órdenes, no me digas que eso no significa agradecimiento, por mucho que ella no te simpatice</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz de nuevo suspiró profundamente, no era su intención comenzar una discusión pero su instinto le gritaba que era necesario tocar ese tema y mientras más pronto llegaran a una resolución al respecto, mejor para ambos.</p><p> </p><p>- Es precisamente su manera de ser la que no termina de convencerme, jefe – le dijo sin moverse de su sitio, siguiéndolo únicamente con la mirada – esa niña que acogiste bajo tu manto porque te simpatizó y descubriste que tenía una voz a la cual podrías darle buen uso, ahora ya creció y conforme más pase el tiempo más tendrá la inquietud de volar del nido… y eso podría ser un problema, sobretodo ahora que es tu chofer</p><p> </p><p>Roman escuchaba atento, sin voltear a ver al otro. Quizás Víctor tenía razón en lo que decía, su instinto protector siempre estaba presente y resultaba casi infalible, pero a su vez éste había llegado a pecar –aunque en muy contadas ocasiones- de encender las alarmas sin motivo cuando presentía que algo no andaba bien pero principalmente cuando alguien -fuera quien fuera- empezaba a tomarse libertades o a generar una cercanía con su jefe que ciertamente no le corresponderían, pues podría representar un verdadero peligro para su integridad o incluso su vida, así que Sionis confiaba en tal instinto pero por lo anterior, tampoco dejaba de lado el propio, el cual le decía que no debía apresurarse a sacar conclusiones todavía… fuera de ese tema, cabía recordar también que no era estúpido ni ingenuo, aunque en el pasado hubiera cometido errores con algunos hombres, si de algo sí podía presumir era de que en cuanto Víctor llegó a su vida y se instaló en su corazón como sólo él supo hacerlo, nunca más posó la mirada en nadie más y aunque pudiera ser que en su naturaleza estaba el alardear, ser necio, caprichoso y nunca disculparse por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer frente a terceros, en lo que respectaba a su relación con Zsasz era lo único en lo que  genuinamente era sincero y de lo cual tenía la certeza de que no cabían ya los celos de su parte… sin embargo, tal vez era algo que sí debería recordarle de viva voz al otro… en otro momento.</p><p> </p><p>- Dinah no sería capaz de hacer algo así – le dijo con seriedad frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia el automóvil de la chica que se encontraba estacionado en una esquina – me debe respeto y ella lo sabe, no se atrevería a decepcionarme de esa manera – suspiró- e inquietarme por algo que tiene nulas posibilidades de ocurrir no me ayuda en nada Víctor, tú lo sabes</p><p>- Únicamente estoy diciendo que podría traernos problemas…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>La tarde en la cual la discusión aquella se llevaba a cabo, era una particularmente despejada, cálida y sin viento, ambiente muy conveniente y oportuno para un testigo de los acontecimientos que ninguno de los protagonistas de dichos diálogos que el desconocido aquel sólo podía intentar adivinar de qué trataban desde la ubicación en la que estaba, podrían siquiera imaginar que estaría presente sin invitación.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres todo un genio Archie Bankok – se decía con orgullo y en voz baja a sí mismo aquel individuo – escogiste la mejor azotea para estar. León tenía razón: estar por arriba del objetivo, siempre usar ropa obscura, permanecer pecho a tierra, quieto y nunca delatar tu posición con el reflejo de la lente… claro, él se refería a la mira de un arma pero igual ¿No una cámara puede también ser un arma? ¿Una que de información importante? … aunque hasta ahora no haya podido conseguir nada que valga la pena, todo lo que han hecho es hablar y hablar… rayos ¿cómo no se me ocurrió instalar un micrófono? espero que el señor Anewa no me regañe por ese descuido</p><p> </p><p>Mientras se ocupaba de su monólogo citando alegremente a aquel personaje de una de sus películas favoritas y reflexionando sobre detalles que pudieron haber hecho aún más eficiente su labor de espionaje, la escena en el piso superior del lugar al que dirigía su atención desde una mayor altura y a una prudente distancia, continuaba... tan aburrida como hacía tres días.</p><p> </p><p>- Ugh, solo siguen hablando y moviéndose de aquí para allá – se decía al observar a través de la lente de alta potencia de su cámara, cubierta del sol decreciente gracias a una manta de color negro- cuando no es que cada uno sale rápidamente por su lado a no sé donde fuera del edificio… mmmh, le pediré a Johnny que después me diga a dónde iban, él tenía que encargarse de esa parte… ¡vamos! – les reclamaba en voz baja - ¡ya denme algo bueno! No quiero regresar de mi misión con las manos vacías, ni siquiera tengo audio y ustedes no saben cómo es el señor Anewa cuando se enoja, no quiero que me torture como castigo por ser un inútil – enfocó la lente un poco más, observando la ida y vuelta de cada personaje por el ventanal, tomando ocasionalmente algunas fotos de lo mismo, solo por no dejar - ¡Por favor! ¡Algo de piedad para con éste pobre y humilde servidor que solo quiere hacer su trabajo!        </p><p> </p><p>Después de exhalar con frustración y golpear la cabeza contra sus brazos cruzados en el suelo, Archie se reacomodó frente a su cámara nuevamente y trató de relajarse para seguir observando, atento a cualquier detalle que pudiera capturar y serle de utilidad en su labor.</p><p>De pronto, algo ciertamente inesperado comenzó a ocurrir, algo que quizás hubiese sido mejor que no tuviera no solo que presenciar, sino que forzosamente tenía que obtener tanta evidencia como pudiera de ahí, para llevarla a su jefe y que éste hiciera uso de aquella información como mejor le pareciera. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>- Yo también odio que peleemos por una estupidez – le dijo dándole la razón – te prometo que no dejaré que ella olvide cuál es su lugar Víctor – agregó tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y acercándolo a su frente suavemente – y tú prométeme que tratarás al menos de guardar la calma cuando ella se aparezca y la dejarás hacer su trabajo</p><p> </p><p>Víctor gruñó en protesta frunciendo el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza para luego sellar el trato posando sus labios sobre los del otro. Realmente le causaba escozor el que alguien -quien fuera- se entrometiera entre él y Roman, especialmente si ese supuesto extraño estaba tan ciego como para darse cuenta de lo que su jefe valía; nadie merecía siquiera lamer la suela de sus zapatos si pretendía únicamente sacar ventaja de ese breve deslumbramiento que Sionis tenía de vez en cuando con alguna “rara pieza” en particular que le llamara la atención y por eso fuera su deseo el tenerla en su colección, para alardear sobre ella hasta que se aburriera de su presencia.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Quieres que vayamos a…? – le preguntó en voz baja</p><p>- No – respondió – que sea aquí, que no queden malas memorias sobre nosotros en uno de mis lugares favoritos para descansar</p><p>- Como ordenes – le sonrió y se acomodó mejor en su posición de rodillas para poder abrazar al otro, quien le correspondió inclinándose hacia él para recargarse sobre su cabeza, pasando suavemente su mejilla contra ese suave cabello corto color platinado que le caracterizaba, al tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos a la altura de los hombros, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suave suspiro</p><p> </p><p>Poco a poco, Roman sintió cómo la cabeza de Zsasz se alejaba de la suya para frotarla ahora contra su pecho y abdomen, cual si fuera un gato</p><p>- ¿Qué haces Víctor? – le dijo con una risilla, irguiéndose ligeramente para observar mejor al otro pero sin soltarlo por completo</p><p>- Te abrazo jefe – le contestó con voz grave que más pareció un ronroneo, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo y añadiendo a sus movimientos el pasar de sus manos por debajo de la playera blanca que acompañaba al pantalón de la pijama color crema con estampado en rojo que “su jefe” estaba usando, para levantarla a medias y acceder directamente a la piel con el objetivo de besarla</p><p> </p><p>Ante el contacto de aquellos labios húmedos, Roman cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la cálida sensación que junto con el tacto de las manos de su compañero sobre su espalda, lo relajaban. Tan solo se distrajo brevemente cuando sintió que era jalado hacia adelante, reposicionándose a la orilla del sillón en el que hasta ahora permanecía sentado, permitiéndole a aquel estar aún más cerca de él y facilitándole la labor que llevaba a cabo con delicadeza. Podía percibir el aliento ajeno apropiándose de su aroma contenido hasta ahora en las prendas que llevaba puestas y eso lo hacía sonreír, pues aunque Víctor se caracterizaba por ser casi siempre de pocas palabras en esos momentos, sus acciones hablaban por él tan elocuentemente como lo haría el mejor orador del mundo. “Te deseo”… “te adoro”… “me enloqueces”… todas aquellas, frases cortas pero sin duda acertadas en la interpretación que les estaba dando a través de todo lo que el otro hacía, pues tenía la seguridad de que iban dedicadas exclusivamente para él y por lo tanto no temía ser vulnerable en su presencia en especial después de haber discutido, no importando la razón que le hubiera dado origen a tal fricción.</p><p>Por su parte y sin apresurarse, Víctor se fue levantando mientras continuaba dejando un rastro de besos por el torso semi descubierto de Roman, antes de detenerse en el sitio donde aún le estorbaba la playera, irguiéndose para quedar de pie por completo. Entonces la tomó de las orillas y sin tener que decir nada, el otro de inmediato extendió los brazos al frente y agachó ligeramente la cabeza para ayudarle a deshacerse de ella dejándola a un lado en el piso. Ahora podía contemplar a sus anchas al objeto de su afecto, quien lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules, dedicándole una gran sonrisa que al acompañarse de su ahora cabello alborotado le traía los más dulces recuerdos de aquellas primeras veces que se encontraron en situaciones similares años atrás.</p><p> </p><p>- Ven acá – le dijo Roman extendiendo los brazos en su dirección, invitándolo a volver a su lado</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz sonrió y se inclinó recargando las manos en las piernas de “su jefe” para dejarse envolver con aquellos brazos al tiempo que lo besaba en la boca. Sin romper el contacto, aprovechó el momento para empujarlos así a ambos hacia el respaldo del sillón, guiándolos para después reacomodarse ahí mismo de tal forma que pudiera subirse quedando con rodillas y palmas recargadas sobre el acolchado del mueble, haciendo espacio entre sus extremidades para que el otro quedara recostado más cómodamente debajo de él. El golpecillo de las zapatillas de Roman contra el suelo, seguido por caricias de pies desnudos contra sus pantorrillas le indicaron con claridad el ritmo que por ahora debía seguir el inminente despegue del vuelo que estaban por realizar.</p><p> </p><p>- Dime qué quieres que haga ahora, jefe – dijo Víctor liberando los labios ajenos, ansioso por recibir la siguiente orden</p><p>- Sigue con lo que haces – le contestó viéndolo a los ojos – quiero grabarme este momento y borrar todo lo demás</p><p>- Como ordenes</p><p> </p><p>Haciendo pequeñas pausas entre cada acercamiento de su lengua contra la piel de su compañero, le depositaba también discretas mordidas a partir del cuello, pero siempre procurando no dejar marca alguna especialmente en aquella zona tan visible, pues sabía lo importante que era para aquel el mantenerla libre de evidencias sobre sus actividades íntimas. Sin embargo, conforme más avanzaba hacia el centro del cuerpo del otro, más iba intensificando los fugaces pero certeros ataques a su lienzo favorito transformado poco a poco en el vehículo que después de encendido, lo conduciría con pericia hasta más allá de las estrellas.   </p><p>Roman permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dejando salir leves quejidos ahogados que gradualmente fueron más audibles mientras más sentía aquel dolor placentero provocado por su amante, a propósito y con su consentimiento. Asimismo no podía evitar cerrar con algo más de fuerza los parpados y que su cuerpo reaccionara tratando de quitarse cuando las mordidas eran un poco más intensas aquí y allá, así que para mantenerse en su sitio sin desbalancear al otro, tanto como le fuera posible en ése relativamente menor espacio comparado con el de la enorme cama King Size dentro de su recámara, se sostuvo como pudo del tapizado del sillón… detalle que fue percibido de inmediato por Zsasz.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir? – le dijo con un dejo de preocupación al aproximarse a su rostro, pues su prioridad era velar por el bienestar de “su jefe” sin importar la situación</p><p>- … sí – contestó dejando salir un quejido contenido – estoy bien, no te preocupes Víctor</p><p>- No estás acostumbrado a hacer esto aquí – le dijo- la última vez terminamos yendo hasta la cama mejor</p><p>- Lo sé, pero no importa, hoy quiero que lo pasemos en éste lugar de principio a fin – lo tomó con ambas manos de las mejillas y lo acercó para besarlo – continúa – agregó sonriendo</p><p> </p><p>Confiando en el permiso que le era concedido, Zsasz retomó su previa tarea hasta llegar al pantalón de la pijama. Ahí retrocedió un poco sobre el largo del sillón para poder jalar la prenda más fácilmente y quitarla de su camino. Posteriormente regresó sobre sus pasos para acariciar y lamer la cara interior de esas níveas piernas contorneadas, elevándolas un poco en el proceso para también llegar a la cara posterior de las mismas.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Aaah! – exclamó Roman al tiempo que un par de lágrimas furtivas escapaban de sus ojos, arqueándose y hundiendo las uñas en el sillón hasta cerrar los dedos en puño cuando Víctor lo mordió del lado izquierdo, muy cerca de donde se encontraba ya su entrepierna – hazlo de nuevo – ordenó casi sin aliento, tratando de recuperarse del dolor inesperado en aquella zona sensible</p><p> </p><p>Acostumbrado como estaba a leerlo con precisión, supo que había logrado su cometido al provocarle esa lesión controlada; complaciente, Zsasz repitió su hazaña ahora del lado contrario, causando que el otro nuevamente reaccionara como apenas hacía unos momentos. Dejándolo agitado, le dio oportunidad de recuperarse en lo que él se levantaba brevemente para alcanzar un par de objetos importantes que se hallaban bajo llave en el cajón de una repisa cercana que era adornada por pequeñas máscaras, dejándolos a la mano sobre la mesita al lado del sillón para luego proceder a quitarse rápidamente botas y calcetines.</p><p> </p><p>- Sólo déjate la camisa – le indicó “su jefe” cuando lo vio regresar a su posición sobre el sillón y desabotonarse dicha prenda – retírate lo demás</p><p>- Tus deseos son órdenes</p><p> </p><p>Una vez cumplida la petición, Zsasz se acercó al rostro de Roman y lo besó apasionadamente. En respuesta, sintió como era jalado hacia abajo con algo de fuerza por los brazos del otro que se colocaban alrededor de su cuello, siendo el resto de su cuerpo atrapado al mismo tiempo pero con las piernas de su compañero, dando como resultado que dejara caer parcialmente el peso encima de éste.</p><p>Aquel abrazo más parecido a una llave, no solía ser común de parte de “su jefe”, al menos no cuando no se encontraban en un sitio donde pudieran maniobrar sin riesgo a perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, ambos sabían lo molesta que podría resultar la consecuencia de hacer eso sin suficiente espacio de por medio. Sin embargo, Roman parecía decidido a plasmar aquella vivencia especial en cada fibra de tela del mueble, como para revivirla en su mente tantas veces como quisiera regodeándose de lo ocurrido con solo mirar en dirección del lugar, cual niño que sabe que hizo una travesura y sabiendo que guarda ese secreto, ríe para sus adentros al regresar a la escena que fue la única testigo de su diablura. </p><p> </p><p>- Cuando estoy contigo Víctor – le dijo agitado al oído, sin soltarlo ni un segundo – siento que puedo volar, nadie más puede hacerme sentir así, tan libre como ahora</p><p>- Entonces amor mío, te llevaré ya mismo a lo más alto de las nubes – contestó sonriendo e igualmente agitado, con aquella mirada intensa fija en las pupilas celeste del otro – date la vuelta -  dijo con voz grave</p><p> </p><p>Presuroso, Roman lo liberó y se acomodó en  el sillón boca abajo con algo de dificultad debido al espacio en el que debía hacerlo, pero decidido a continuar ahí, como lo habían acordado. Una vez en sus nuevas posiciones, Víctor aprovechó que tenía plena vista de aquella blanca espalda para decorarla con mordidas y rasguños pero ésta vez, sin dar aviso o pista alguna de su siguiente movimiento gracias a previas lamidas o besos en cada área donde pretendía hincar los dientes o las uñas; simplemente se dedicó a abalanzarse con precisión en donde le parecía, provocando en el otro una nueva ola de paradójicos quejidos de placer que se acompañaron de más movimientos erráticos por tratar de permanecer en calma mientras sentía las impredecibles intrusiones sobre su cuerpo. Zsasz se concentraba en su labor con insistencia, como si pretendiera obligar al nacimiento de unas alas imaginarias que le permitieran a quien yacía debajo de él levantar el vuelo tan alto y tan lejos como lo deseara.   </p><p> </p><p>- ¡Víctor! - exclamó “su jefe” de pronto, agitado y con un dejo de reclamo, sin dejar su posición pero tratando de soportar tanto como podía las punzadas que sentía en cada centímetro de su piel - ¡deja eso ya y ve al grano!</p><p> </p><p>Después de años juntos, Sionis estaba no solo plenamente consciente de los alcances que podía tener aquel al que llamaba su dulce asesino tratándose de menesteres íntimos, sino que de hecho disfrutaba cuando en ciertas ocasiones aquel parecía salirse del guión no escrito pero siempre preestablecido y actuaba algo más posesivo y agresivo que de costumbre; lo que sí no soportaba era no tener como mínimo el control visual de todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo, pues aunque confiaba plenamente en que el otro se detendría en el acto de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo apenas se lo ordenaran, ciertamente poder anticiparse de alguna manera a su siguiente acción le daba aún más seguridad de pleno disfrute. Así pues, apenas “su jefe” elevó la voz para hacer saber su sentir, Zsasz desistió de su invasión sorpresiva y suspiró profundamente para ayudarse a moderar la intensidad que ya se encontraba cercana a la ebullición dentro de él, regresando gradualmente a un punto de partida más razonable.</p><p> </p><p>- Nos voy a preparar ahora – le dijo acercándose a su oído, abrazándolo y prodigándole pequeños besos en las mejillas, orejas y la nuca - ¿está bien, jefe?</p><p> </p><p>Roman asintió en silencio con la cabeza y suspiró aliviado mientras sentía las manos del otro deslizarse suavemente sobre sus costados hasta detenerse en sus bóxers, para después continuar su camino acompañadas de los mismos. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad para percatarse del clima real de la habitación pues casi de inmediato se sintió cobijado por el cuerpo del otro, quien con cariño besaba la parte posterior de su cuello, acariciándole el cabello con una mano mientras que pasaba la otra por debajo de su torso para sostenerlo, al tiempo que despacio comenzaba a realizar un vaivén con las caderas para estimularlos a ambos.</p><p>Por instinto, Roman movió uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para poder darle alcance a Víctor, invitándolo a no detenerse de lo que hacía y que aumentara la velocidad, a lo que el otro obedeció de inmediato. Como consecuencia, pequeños gemidos se hicieron presentes en la garganta de “su jefe”, los cuales elevaron su volumen al éste último percibir un par de dedos recubiertos por el lubricante, irrumpir dentro de él pausadamente. </p><p> </p><p>- ¡Aaaah! – exclamó cuando los dígitos fueron reemplazados por el miembro enfundado de su amante, quien se detuvo para permitirle acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación que experimentaba - … continúa – le indicó en un jadeo una vez que se sintió listo</p><p> </p><p>Muy despacio, Zsasz se abrió paso en aquella pista para emprender el vuelo, dejando que fuese la corriente del viento interno que les rodeaba, la que proporcionara el impulso mayor de salida.</p><p>Queriendo sentirlo aún más profundamente, Roman le indicó al otro que se movieran, así que con cuidado Víctor apaciguó su marcha y le sostuvo del medio de su cuerpo para ayudarle a incorporarse, de tal manera que ahora ambos se encontraban unidos y de rodillas sobre el acojinado del sillón. Una vez hecho esto, el segundo retomó su ruta, sosteniéndose con firmeza de su compañero al abrazarlo, aprovechando para recorrerle y acariciarle pecho y abdomen al tiempo que desde atrás le daba pequeñas mordidas en los costados.</p><p>Cada sonido que emitía el objeto de sus más profundos deseos con cada una de sus acciones sobre éste era alucinante, aquel asesino era conocido por torturar a sus víctimas física y mentalmente al punto de quiebre, algo que sin duda él disfrutaba pues le significaba que su objetivo de despojarlos de toda emoción para siempre se estaba cumpliendo, pero tratándose específicamente de la única persona que genuinamente ansiaba complacer y liberar de todo lo que le aquejaba para que pudiera seguir disfrutando de todo cuanto quisiera en la vida, el asunto era radicalmente diferente; durante sus sesiones a solas no había momento en el que a Zsasz no lo invadiera la imperiosa necesidad de escuchar ése bello y particular canto que adoraba, que interrumpía el ulular del viento y que solo él tenía el privilegio de separar de entre el mundano bullicio para recogerlo a través de sus oídos; cada nota embebida de placer lo enloquecía y lo incitaba a seguir cada vez más y más arriba hasta que no quedara nada a la vista sino la más celestial visión del mundo bajo sus pies, pues era lo único que sería digno de contemplación para los ojos de su amado.</p><p>Incrementando su respiración cada vez con mayor excitación y sin poder acallar ya los gemidos que desde lo más profundo de su interior emprendían veloces la carrera para escapar de su prisión, Roman colocaba una mano sobre la cadera en movimiento del otro mientras que con la otra le tocaba la cabeza, inclinando ligeramente la propia hacia atrás para incrementar ese contacto íntimo que solo con aquel se permitía. Podía mirar el cielo a través del ventanal y se imaginaba que efectivamente era capaz de surcar el firmamento al lado de quien más amaba en la vida pues la paleta de colores rojizos, naranjas y azules que se dejaba apreciar mientras el sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte resultaba el toque perfecto para activar su imaginación de la manera más creativa; no quería que aquel momento se terminara, no quería volver a la Tierra a enfrentar los quehaceres diarios por muy sencillos que éstos fueran, quería permanecer así en pleno estasis aéreo tanto como lo soportaran, en el más sublime de los escenarios creados por la naturaleza.</p><p>De pronto Roman cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un agudo gemido casi ahogado; una de las manos de Víctor rodeaba firmemente su erección, trabajando sobre ella con maestría y delicadeza al grado de provocarle que instintivamente moviera las manos para colocar una sobre el respaldo del mueble en el que se encontraban y la otra sobre la mano invasora del otro, tan solo para confirmarle lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de tales atenciones y para indicarle sin hablar que continuara así.</p><p> </p><p>- Aaah-Vic-Víctor – trató de decir entre jadeos – voy a-aaah… estoy-aaah</p><p> </p><p>Presintiendo para sí mismo la misma situación, Zsasz continuó con su labor manual ahora más rápido, haciendo lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente un último y sonoro gemido de placer de parte del otro, acompañado por un hondo gruñido de su parte, los llevaron hasta la estratósfera para luego regresar con sutil sosiego de su extraordinario viaje, tocando nuevamente el suelo en un aterrizaje perfecto.</p><p>Permaneciendo por unos segundos más tal y como estaban, las respiraciones erráticas de los dos se acompañaban en armonía, satisfechos y sonrientes por no solo haber culminado con éxito la faena sin haberse caído del lugar, sino porque aquella experiencia se sumaría a las tantas otras que ya tenían en su récord, que demostraban sin lugar a dudas por qué eran el uno para el otro, lo mucho que se entendían y desde luego, lo mucho que se amaban, pues ningún desaguisado era lo suficientemente potente para traspasar la sólida relación que ambos había forjado a lo largo de los años en compañía mutua.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Al principio creyó estar viendo mal, así que se alejó brevemente de la lente para frotarse los ojos y mirar hacia lo lejos con la finalidad de reenfocarlos. Sin embargo, mientras aquella puesta en escena comenzaba a subir poco a poco de intensidad, Archie se sintió incapaz de alejarse de la mirilla de la cámara, dando click casi de manera obsesiva al botón que activaba el obturador del aparato, capturando básicamente cuadro por cuadro lo que estaba ocurriendo ante él.</p><p>La última tanda de fotos que registró consistió en tomas de aquellos dos individuos tan reconocibles, recostados desnudos sobre el sillón uno junto al otro, acomodados como les era posible para ocupar aquel reducido espacio sin experimentar molestia o quedar demasiado a la orilla. No le cabía duda de que habían terminado agotados, él mismo no sabía si el calor que sentía en su rostro era provocado por la temperatura del clima de ése día o por la impresión de todo aquello que atestiguó recién.  </p><p> </p><p>- Creo que… fue providencial que se me olvidara colocar un micrófono a fin de cuentas – se dijo parpadeando, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y dejando escapar un quedo silbido de alivio</p><p> </p><p>Tomándose un momento para recapacitar, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que tendría que hacer de inmediato era mostrarle su invaluable hallazgo a quien lo había mandado a cumplir con la tarea de tomar evidencias sobre cualquier cosa que llegara a ver, recordando también la advertencia de que en caso de que eso fuese verdaderamente importante, en cuanto obtuviera las pruebas  -fuera lo que fuera- debería regresar con su amo sin perder ni un minuto, pues aquel hombre valoraba el tiempo cual si fuese oro y no toleraba retrasos de ningún tipo.</p><p>Así pues, Archie Bankok recogió sus pertenencias con rapidez y sigilo, procurando no levantarse del suelo sino hasta que después de arrastrarse un tramo acompañado de su mochila, llegó a la puerta del edificio por donde había accesado a la azotea. Mientras bajaba la escalera en silencio, rebobinaba en su mente las imágenes con una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro por el previo hecho tan ciertamente inesperado para él; por otro lado, no estaba seguro de si realmente quería entregarle dicho material a su jefe pues a pesar de trabajar para quien lo hacía, él en realidad no se consideraba un mal sujeto, haber terminado a las órdenes de la mafia fue desafortunadamente circunstancial y simplemente necesitaba dinero, el cual ahora con toda seguridad lograría obtener en una muy buena cantidad para al fin poder largarse de la cuidad de Gotham y poner su estudio de fotografía y edición gráfica en Los Ángeles. Ya no más espionaje a donde fuera que lo obligaran a ir, ya no más soportar las inclemencias del caprichoso clima ni esperar a veces por semanas enteras hasta obtener alguna noticia que agradara al jefe, con solo algunos dólares en el bolsillo destinados a sus provisiones básicas de comida y sustento mientras realizaba su trabajo; a partir de ahora tomaría sus propias decisiones y trabajaría cuando y donde él quisiera, dedicándose a su arte y mostrándolo en las mejores galerías del mundo. Quizás tales aspiraciones eran querer volar muy alto en dirección al sol pero valía la pena al menos intentarlo, después de todo se decía que Gotham era la ciudad de las oportunidades y aunque no pretendía permanecer muchos más días entre sus calles, quizás aquella frase podría tener razón… solo el tiempo lo diría.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* UNEDITED MATERIAL *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahora sí, fin de la historia (por ahora) ... gracias a todas las lindas personitas que se interesaron en leer y especialmente a quienes le dieron su amor de alguna manera al pequeño escrito cortesía de mis -muchos- feels por la OTP.</p><p>¡Hasta pronto!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>